Hetalia Academy: Welcome to the World!
by OvaltineAuthor
Summary: The World Academy is renowned for training young nations to become great powers in the world, and now it's time for the a new round of students to begin their first year. Who will be excepted? Could it be you? /Inspired by International Academy of Hetalia
1. Prologue: These are strange letters

"So! We all set to send these babies out Germania?" the Roman Empire laughed loudly, leaving the nation in question with aching eardrums.

"Yes...After 8 hours, we are finally ready..." Germania muttered.

"Man! These little countries are going to be so excited when the realize they get to come study under the great ROMAN EMPIRE!" said Rome, striking a very heroic pose.

"Yes I'm sure they will, but first we have to put them in the mailbox." Germania sighed.

"Oh wait," said Rome as he picked up a stray piece of paper. "What about this application?" He scanned it before shouting, "GERMANIA WE MISSED ONE!" right into Germania's ear.

It took all of the self restraint Germania had not to throttle the Roman Empire right here and now. In fact, after spending 8 hours next to the loud and annoying man, he was about ready to throttle himself.

"For the last time Rome..." he growled. "Sealand is not a nation, we are not enrolling him!"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Rome threw the piece of paper into a trash bin that was stuffed with many other nation wannabe applications.

"Can we please go to the mailbox now?" Germania muttered.

"Yeah Ok," the Roman empire said. The two exited the room.

The room sat quietly for a good fifteen minutes, until somebody broke the window open.

"Ha Ha! I have managed to infiltrate the academy!" Sealand laughed, pulling himself through the shattered window. "Now I can grab all the applications and spam the academy until they have to acknowledge me as a country.

He rummaged around Germania's desk until he found a stack of blank application sheets, and one of the acceptance letters.

"What does this say," he mumbled.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Dear Young Nation,_

_I am pleased to tell you, you have been accepted to the prestigious World Academy. Good for you! _

_When your done partying and freaking out about how excited you are, take the time to read this letter and I'll explain to you some stuff you need to know. _

_Our academy is this totally awesome boarding school, IN OUTER SPACE! I'm just kidding; it's actually in Rome, which is the best city ever! _

_You'll be expected to attend class on September 1st, for your initiation ceremony. Your other students will be there too, so you better be there or you'll spend your high school experience as a lonely outcast nerd. Woah! Germania is taking my penci-_

_Please disregard the above message,_

_All students must fill out a complete application similar to the one you filled out for your acceptance. _

_When you arrive at the academy, you should possess the following items._

_-Four Clean World Academy Uniforms_

_-Casual Clothes_

_-School Supplies (Notebooks, Pencils, Paper, Ect.)_

_I remind you that the following items are prohibited,_

_-Firearms_

_-Alcoholic Beverages (Rum, Wine, Vodka, ect.)_

_-Swords_

_-Battle Axes of any kind_

_-Robots_

_-Animals (This includes Polar Bears, Whales, Unicorns, and Ponies)_

_Please remember tha-_

_Man kids! Isn't he stuffy! Don't pay attention to any of those lame rules! GO CRAZY KIDS!_

_-The Roman Empire!_

_(Enclosed Application)_

_Human Name:_

_Country Name:_

_Date of Birth/Independence Day:_

_Flag Colors:_

_National Flower:_

_National Animal:_

_Height:_

_Eye Color:_

_Hair Color/Length: _

_Describe Personality:_

_The History of Your Country:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_

_What Foods Do You Enjoy:_

_Alliances with major countries:_

_We thank you for your time, and cannot wait to see you at school this september._

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Ha!" Sealand laughed. "I can fill out the second application and trick them into accepting me! This is perfect!"

"Sealand what the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

Sealand spun around to see a very angry big brother behind him.

"Oh! England! I was just-"

"Every year you do this," England sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Do you honestly think I'm surprised."

He grabbed Sealand by his ear and dragged him out of the office.

"Let go of me!" Sealand whined. "I will be a nation you stupid Brit! Just you wait!"

"Whatever you say Peter..." England muttered as he dragged Sealand off.

And so our tale begins...

* * *

A/N: Alrighty folks! Here we go! For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, this is going to be a fic that is filled with OC'S countries. Fill out the application above and post it in the review box, and your character shall enter the Hetalia Academy.

A couple of rules about the posts though,

-The country you choose has to be a real country, not a fake one.

-The country has to be a smaller country, (no huge power in the world)

-You cannot use a country that has already been mentioned in the Hetalia series. (I'll tell you if you do on accident.)

-Be realistic and accurate about your country. Have their personality, likes and dislikes match that of their country, not yours.

-While I will consult you on some parts of the story, you have to trust me to portray your characters as accurately as I can. I do have to develop a plot here at some point, so please bear with me.

-When it comes to Romance...(XD) there may be some, but it there won't be any CanonxOC, only OCXOC or CanonxCanon. Vote which Hetalia pairings you like the most, or message me if you want to be romantically involved with another OC.

Have fun everybody, and please enjoy. ^^

*DISCLAIMER: This was inspired by _International Academy of Hetalia_ so please give Lilly some credit ^^*


	2. Chapter 1: Brave Costa Rica

A/N: This is it! I finally got it up. Now that we're here. Let me just say thank you to Wickedawesome12, Kupkakeshime, MelloYellow, ET, Addiebelle, Hana-Chan, Reflective Reviewer, Niquaness, ChocoNana, and my little sis for giving me all these awesome OC's to work with.

This is going to be written in the way most Hetalia shorts are written, with the major plot, and then a little short part at the end.

This chapter mainly focuses on Costa Rica, but everyone is going to get some time in the lime light. Don't worry.

That's it for now, please enjoy.

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and everything felt warm and crisp. Isabella would've spent more time enjoying it, if it weren't for the fact she was hopelessly lost.

"Ughh! This doesn't look right either," she groaned. She looked down at her map then back up at the building in front of her.

_"Why does this campus have to be so big," she wondered as she turned and broke into a run. _She'd finally been accepted to represent her nation at World Academy, and now that she was here she couldn't find where she was supposed to go. (It probably had to do with the fact the map she'd been given looked like it had been photocopied off the back of a napkin.) She looked down at her watch. She had to be there in five minutes, and she had no idea where she was.

So distracted was she that she was not really paying attention to the direction she was headed, making it a bit of a surprise when she went barreling head first into a person.

"Oof!" she landed on the ground hard, and had to blink a couple of times to clear the stars from her vision. "Lo siento," she said turning to the person she'd pummeled. "I didn't see you there-" the apology froze in her throat when she saw who it was she just tackled.

"Hallo there little one, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Russia smiled sweetly.

"Aye! Señor Rusia!" she squeaked. "I'm so sorry! Really I didn't see you! I wasn't looking where I was going I was so careless!" _Please spare me, _she added on silently.

Russia smiled a placed a hand on her head. "You are such a tiny thing, are you lost?"

"Uh…yeah? I'm trying to find the Roman hall for the freshman initiation," she stammered.

"You sound Spanish," Russia smiled. "Are you friends with Spain?"

Isabella frowned. "Y-yeah I was one of his colonies for a bit, La Costa de Rica?"

Russia smiled at her for a second before saying flatly. "Never heard of it." He then bent closer to her face and smiled darkly.

"Kol, Kol, Kol, Wouldn't it be fun to crush all those little Freshman? Especially the ones that knock me over on the first day of school."

"Eeep." Was all Isabella could say.

"Hey Ivan!" somebody yelled. "Stop scaring the poor freshman on her first day!"

"Ah! Hallo Switzerland." Russia smiled, letting go of Isabella and turning to the blonde student who approached them. "How are you today?"

Switzerland frowned. "Don't you have anything better to do than terrify children?"

"I need to establish my place in the status quo," said Russia. "Besides, everyone will become one with Russia someday."

Switzerland scowled, but chose to ignore the comment and focus on Isabella instead. "If you're looking for the Freshman Initiation, go straight down that path, make a left and it's the first building you'll see." He glanced at Russia who was now smiling cheerfully at the two of them. "Whatever you do, don't get side tracked and talk to anyone. People here can be a little…well you know what I mean."

Isabella stood there for a moment, trying to absorb all of his advice at once but Switzerland quickly shouted, "I said go now! What? Are you stupid or something?"

"Lo siento!" Isabella exclaimed as she took of running in the direction he'd pointed her in. She'd been here five minutes and was already enemies with Russia. That had to be some kind of record.

She finally spotted the building and quickly ran inside. She paused for a second, and glanced around in amazement. "This place is muy grande," she murmured to herself. She had never seen such a big and beautiful building.

The academy was one of, if not the, most prestigious school in the whole world. However, it's existence was known only to the world's top VIP's. The reason for this probably had something to do with the fact most people would feel very uncomfortable if they realized their country had a human personification, (especially taking into account the personality of some these representatives.)

However, you needed to be more than just a human representative to be accepted into the academy, (anyone who had ever met Sealand knew that much.) You needed to be a strong country, one that people knew and respected. If you were lucky and you were accepted, you would be trained to become a nation greater than possibly even the Roman Empire, or so the rumors say.

Isabella snapped out of it and got a determined look on her face. "Ok! This is it," she said to herself. "Today is the day I begin my journey to surpass all other nations," she clenched her hand into a fist and punched the air. "After today la Costa de Rica will become a great nation, and she will bring peace and stability to the rest of the world." She took a deep breath and marched through the doors of hall…and got hit with something very large that sent her hurtling towards the ground.

"Aye mi cabesa," Isabella groaned. "What's with all the pain today?" she wailed.

"Costa Rica?" said a voice. Costa Rica opened one eye and then groaned.

"Hola España…" she muttered.

Spain smiled stupidly and looked like he was going to say something even stupider when suddenly he was knocked over, and went flying into a wall.

"And stay down you moron!" Costa Rica looked up to see a boy with strangely shaped black hair who was glaring at Spain. He looked over at her and smiled. "Sorry about him, it wasn't nice of him to knock you over like that."

"With all honesty Phil, you knocked him into her," another very tall serious looking boy said, as walked up behind the boy with the funny hair.

The first boy frowned and said, "Don't call me Phil, Anzan! It's not my name," to which the second boy only shrugged.

"Here let me help you." Phil grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Gracias," she sighed, she looked over at Spain who was still twitching over by the wall he'd been flung into.

"That jerk," the first boy sniffed. "I could never stand him. Not ever."

"Me neither." Isabella agreed. It was always funny watching her older brother get his butt handed to him.

Suddenly the boy next to her took her hand and got a very excited twinkle in his eye. "No way! You hate Spain too? That's perpekto!"

"You mean perfecto?" Isabella tried, but the boy didn't seem to hear her.

"I'm Isagani Rizal. I represent the Philippines," he smiled cheerfully. He pointed to the tall guy behind him. "That's Anzan, he represents Bhutan."

Anzan gave a half-hearted nod, before deciding to fold his arms and glare at the floor.

Isagani gave him a look before saying. "Don't mind him, he's just not a people person. What's your name?"

"Isabella Rivera," Isabella said, still a little distracted by how weird the two boys were. "I represent La Costa de Rica, Nice to meet you."

Isagani and Anzan both looked at her for a moment before both of them said, "Never heard of you."

"Hey!" somebody called from far off. "I think the chick from the Czech Republic fell asleep."

"Oh dear," Isagani said, he ran off shouting, "Milena! It's not nap time right now."

Isabella was left alone with Anzan, (who was still scowling at the floor) and an injured Spain.

"Why is he even here?" she asked Anzan.

"He is supposed to be supervising," Anzan replied. "He isn't very good at it."

Isabella nodded in agreement. Spain was the absolute worst at supervising.

After contemplating for a moment on whether or not to help her pitiful older brother, Isabella decided it would be much more fun to go and explore the building and see where all the other freshman were. She went off in the direction Isagani had headed.

When she reached the end of the hallway, she turned and saw a doorway to a different room. She pulled it open and looked inside. Her mouth fell open.

There, right in front of her, was an enormous ballroom that was packed with people.

"Estimado dios…" she murmured. "Every single one of those people is a nation just like me?"

Isabella had never met many nations (besides Mexico and the rest of Spain's colonies.) She suddenly remembered the warning Switzerland had given her, and for a brief second, she felt very nervous.

"Becoming the greatest nation in the world is going to be harder than I expected," she moaned.

* * *

**La Costa De Rica! Also known as the Rich Coast!**

_Costa Rica is a very sweet and beautiful country. She loves nothing more than to enjoy peace and nature, and is very kind and gentle to all of her friends._

_Back before Europeans made there way to America, she was rich in natural resources and was very happy. But then…_

"Hey Señor Columbus! I think we got something here!" Spain smiled cheerfully as he observed the beautiful Island around him.

"Uh…Excuse me," Costa Rica said timidly. "But who are you?"

Spain noticed the tiny little girl tugging on his pant-leg. "Aww! Look at you," he gushed. "I'm going to make you my new colony."

"What!" Costa Rica exclaimed in horror.

"Rápido guys!" Spain yelled. "Lets claim this country for España!"

Costa Rica watched as people ran off Spain's ship and began building houses, and tearing down tree's.

"I don't like this…" she thought to herself.

**Spain and Chibi Rica**

_When Spain conquered Costa Rica, he quickly used up almost all of her resources, and caused the entire country to become struck with great poverty. Poor Costa Rica was miserable, and had none of the previous resources that made her island beautiful._

"Yo tengo hambre." Costa Rica cried as she walked along the beach with a tiny fawn following behind her. "Now that Señor España is here, I don't have anything to eat."

She sniffed and looked out at the ocean. "I know," she said. "I just won't think about how hungry I am, that will help."

"…"

"Ughh! I'm so hungry!" she cried as she flung herself on the ground.

_Aww...hang in there Costa Rica._

* * *

To Be Continued Maybe…

* * *

Translations

La Costa de Rica=The Rich Coast (Spanish)

Lo Siento=I'm Sorry (Spanish)

Muy Grande=Very Big (Spanish)

Aye Mi Cabesa=Oh My Head (Spanish)

Senor=Mr. (Spanish)

Espana=Spain (Spanish)

Perpekto=Perfect (Filipino)

Perfecto=Perfect (Spanish)

Estimado Dios=Dear God (Spanish)

Chibi=Small and Cute (Japanese)

Rapido=Quickly (Spanish)

Yo Tengo Hambre=I'm Hungry (Spanish)


	3. Chapter 2: Lebanon wants a friend

A/N: Hurray! Another Chapter! This one is a bit short, but I hit writers block half way through and it took me a minute to get going again. Hope you enjoy it.

Special thanks to LJblood Angel, Dreamer Angel 17, and Rodrigo DeMolay, for Singapore, Nigeria and Brazil.

Please Enjoy

* * *

Farid was so excited he was shaking. He'd never seen this many nations all gathered together.

"I really hope I can make friends," thought to himself. He nervously adjusted his coat, and looked around at everyone who was all talking and mingling.

There seemed to be some big commotion about a little Filipino boy beating up a Senior, though Farid hadn't been there to see that one.

He glanced around watching all the people moving around him. "Maybe I should say hello to someone," he thought to himself.

He looked around for someone who looked easy to talk to. He saw a pretty Asian girl with long dark hair, who was sitting by herself off to the side. "She looks like she would be nice to talk to." Farid thought to himself. He approached her.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked, trying smile as pleasantly as he could.

The girl looked up and seemed to regard him for a moment. "None of your business," she said bluntly. Farid blinked.

"What a scary person…" he realized.

"Uh…My name is Farid Suleiman," he said weakly. "I represent the country Lebanon."

"I honestly don't care," said the girl. "Could you please not bother me? I'm trying to read here."

Farid looked down and realized that the girl had a colorful little book in her lap. She was reading it with an intense look on her face, so it had to be good. Farid got a closer look, and found it was a comic book.

"Hey I've seen those. That's called a manga isn't it? That must mean you're from Japan right?"

The girl got a very angry look on her face, and she grabbed Farid by his tie.

"I'm! From! SINGAPORE!" she shouted loudly. Everyone turned and looked at the two. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She dropped Farid on the floor and stormed off to a different corner of the room.

"She's-She's so scary." Farid stammered.

"Eh…she's not so bad once you get to know her."

Farid nearly jumped out of skin when he heard someone behind him.

"Ahhh! Wha-When did you get there?" he asked.

The guy behind him was a few inches taller and had dark hair with eyes the color of olives.

"Minhas desculpas, I didn't mean to scare you." the boy behind him said. "I'm Afonso, I represent the country of Portugal."

"Oh! Hello." Farid backed up a bit and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm Farid, I represent Lebanon."

Afonso nodded and held out his hand politely. Farid shook it. "I made a friend," he thought happily.

"So are you excited about starting here?" Farid asked.

"I'm not starting," Afonso said. "I'm in my junior year."

"What?" Farid exclaimed. "Then why are you here?"

"Well," Farid looked around. "I'm supposed to be supervising with my meu amigo, but it appears he got beat up by one of his colonies."

"Oh! You mean the senior who got beat up by the Philippines?" asked Farid.

Afonso nodded. "I keep telling him that when he claims a colony he needs to be attentive and take good care of it. Not just trample all over the poor thing."

"I think that's funny big brother, cause you never take good care of your colonies either," said a very cheerful voice. Portrugal's clam face immediately shifted to look annoyed. Farid looked behind him and saw a young girl wearing a headdress and smiling sweetly.

"Hello, my name is Aysha, from Maldives" smiled the girl. "We're both Arabic countries, guess that means we're buddies right?"

"Aysha! What're you doing?" Afonso demanded, looking somewhat flustered.

"Ah, don't mind him." Aysha smiled, ignoring Afonso completely. "He talks big, but he really isn't any better than any of the other morons here."

Portrugal went bright red, and tried to interrupt, but Aysha beat him to it.

"If you are Lebanon, than that means you are friends with Mr. France right?"

Farid felt his throat hitch, and for a moment he didn't say anything.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Hey Syria! You want to split Lebanon with me? He's super cute! Got lots of resources." France laughed over the phone.

"I have to escape from this guy!" Lebanon whimpered. "I can't last much longer."

* * *

"Uh…Mr. Farid? Are you Ok?" asked Aysha.

"Yeah, sorry bad memories…" Farid said.

Afonso put a hand on Farid's shoulder, and gave him a look of sympathy.

Aysha blinked in confusion. "Mr. England always told me that I should be careful around France, I wonder if this is what he meant…"

* * *

_During World War I France took control of Lebanon and re-established the government. He sold bits and pieces of Lebanon to Syria and poor Lebanon couldn't do anything about it. Thankfully for Lebanon though, he managed to escape when Germany invaded France in World War II._

"Lebanon come back." France cried as Germany pounded his face into the ground.

"Freedom!" cried Lebanon as he ran off,

_Lebanon finally became and independent country in 1943._

"Thank goodness," Lebanon sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else...**

**"Pst...Diana."**

Diana turned around and saw a hand motioning to her through a door.

"Hello? What is this new development?" she wondered aloud, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

* * *

To Be Continued Maybe...

* * *

Translations:

Minhas Desculpas: My Apologies (Portuguese)

Meu Amigo: My Friend (Portuguese)


	4. Chapter 3: Tasmania's odd errand

A/N: Woot! I am just booking it with these things.

Hopefully more people will appear in the next chapter, don't worry guys.

Please Enjoy,

* * *

Diana tugged on the ends of her brown long hair and made an irritated grunting sound.

"This is so boring," she groaned, leaning back against a wall.

She'd already gone around and explored the whole ballroom, and introduced herself to more people than she could count, yet still nothing really interested had happened (if you didn't count that Filipino kid flipping out and attacking the moderator.)

Diana was ready to explore the whole school! Not just this tiny little ballroom.

"Stupid teachers..." she grumbled. "…making me wait for so long."

"Pst...Diana."

Diana immediately perked up. She turned around and saw a hand motioning to her through a door.

"Hello? What is this new development?" she wondered aloud a mischievous grin spreading over her face. She walked over to the door and pulled it back to find England standing there.

"Artie!" she yelled happily, tackling the Brit with a hug. "How you been mate? It's been months!"

"Shhh..." Arthur hissed. "Keep it down will you? I'm not really supposed to be here."

"Why are you here then?" Diana asked. "You just couldn't wait to see me right? Am I right?"

Arthur frowned, "Well yes there's that, but I also need your help with something."

It was then Diana noticed the little figure that was cowering behind her brother.

"Who's that?" she asked curiously, bending over to get a better look.

"Uh...well you see this is-"

Diana didn't wait for an answer but instead squeezed right up next to the little person and said, "G'day mate, names Diana! What's your's?"

There was a terrified shriek, which caused a few people in the ballroom to turn and search for its source.

Arthur quickly shut the door to avoid being seen.

"Don't do that!" he hissed. "She's frightened enough as it is, no need to make it worse."

"She?" Diana finally got a good look at the person, and found it was a very timid little girl with short brown hair, and a pair of signature 'british' brows pasted above her big green eyes.

"No wonder she's so spooked." Diana mused. "I'd be too, if I got struck down with the eyebrow curse."

England gave her a very scary glare.

"I kid," Diana laughed. "Jeez, learn to take a joke."

England sighed, and quickly regained his composure.

"Diana, this is Maria Frederick. She represents the leeward Island of Montserrat."

Arthur then looked at Maria, "Maria, this is Diana Vitawnii, she represents the Australian Island of Tasmania."

"Hey I've heard of Montserrat!" Diana exclaimed. "Wasn't she that country with that big volcano eruption?"

Maria shrieked again and buried her face back in Arthur's coat.

"Don't mention the V-word." Arthur hissed.

"Ok I'm sorry." Diana sighed. "So what do you need?"

"If you could just stick with her today, and give her some company, that would be wonderful."

"No way!" Tasmania said. "I'm not lugging around anything that's carrying that evil eyebrow curse, especially something so clingy."

"Diana please!" Arthur begged. "I can't feel my legs."

"Ughh...Fine." Diana groaned. "If it's just for the day I guess that's fine."

"Thank you," Arthur sighed. He looked down at Montserrat. "Alright you have to let go now."

"No!" Montserrat said. "I'm going back home. You can't make me stay here."

"Here let me." Diana grabbed Montserrat's feet and began tugging.

"Aghh!" Arthur yelled. "That hurts I hope you both know!"

"Little shelia has quite the grip." Diana noticed.

"I'm not going! I refuse!" Montserrat cried.

"You should've seen her on the way here," England groaned. "It took me three hours just to get her inside the airport."

"I hate you England! I hate you so much!" Maria wailed.

"It's better than you cooping yourself up on that island all by yourself. Now stop being a baby and let go." England shouted. Diana gave a final tug, and Maria lost her grip on England.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Noisy aren't you?" Diana noticed. "You owe me for this limey."

"Thank you." Arthur waved as he watched Diana pull Maria back into the ballroom.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Hopefully this would finally be the day Montserrat started to reach out and reconnect with the world. That or this would be the day Montserrat died from a freak panic attack.

He really hoped it was the first one.

* * *

**The Tiny Island Montserrat**

_Montserrat is a very quiet and shy nation. Like Costa Rica she was colonized by Spain, but England took over later and has been running her ever since. Montserrat doesn't really know what to think of England though._

"Alright Montserrat, today we're going to learn to cook."

Montserrat pictured all the previous meals England and served her, and immediately tried to back up into the island foliage.

"Oh no you don't!" England said cheerfully, pulling her out and dragging her off.

Several Hours Later...

"What is that?" Montserrat wondered, looking at the murky pot in front of her.

"It's called Goat Water Stew," England explained.

Montserrat wrinkled her nose, "You know, I think I might get some fruit instead."

England grabbed her by her ear. "You will eat and you will like it."

"I don't feel well…" Montserrat muttered.

_However, even though they butt heads from time to time, they do enjoy each other's company. And in the late 1980's, Britain spent a lot of time advertising Montserrat to famous British musicians, as a quiet place to record music._

"Uh…Hello Mr. Nick Jagger," Monstserrat stammered over the phone. England had told her to make a list of reservations for the people who would be staying. "Wait? What? Mick Jagger? Oh I'm so sorry."

_"When is Mr. England going to let me listen to my Calypso music instead of all this weird rock stuff?" she wondered quietly._

_With all the attention Montserrat received, she rapidly became very rich economically, and had become a very high-class place._

_However..._

**Montserrat and the Terrible Volcano**

_In the year 1995 the soufrière hills volcano, located on Montserrat's island erupted, and has still been erupting for the last sixteen years. Half of the island is now covered in volcanic dust and most of her inhabitants were forced to leave._

_It broke Montserrat's heart to watch her tiny island suffer so badly, and since the eruption she hasn't left home, and has been truly scared of almost everyone. Right now she's in a fragile state, and is trying to protect herself._

"Oh I get it." Tasmania said. "That's why she's all upset."

"Good to know were on the same page," Britain sighed.

"I hate all of you…" Montserrat wailed from her curled up fetal position on the floor.

* * *

To Be Continued Maybe...

* * *

Translations:

I think Tasmania's slang speaks for itself...


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Academy! Ha!

A/N: Woot! I think every character that's been submitted so far appears in this chapter, (except maybe Brazil and Cambodia, BUT DON'T WORRY! I PROMISE THEY ARE COMING.) This is a long one!

Also, I'm looking for a Beta. If you're great at spelling and you want to help, drop me a line. I suck at the editing aspect of fanfiction, as some of you have probably noticed.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Hm…" Annabelle stared at the strange scene in front of her with curiosity. "What are you guys doing?"

Nobody seemed to hear her though. "Come on Milenna, time to get up!"

"Don't wanna…five more minutes," the person called Milenna snored.

"Here's an idea, how about we dump something on her head! That will wake her up," said one girl.

"Are you kidding? That's mean!" said the boy who'd, up until this point, been trying to wake up the sleeping nation.

Annabelle thought for a moment. _"If I was asleep, what would be enough to wake me up?"_

Then she got a little closer to the scene and whispered. "Oh look, it's Russia."

Twelve of the much smaller nations immediately went hurtling under tables to hide, and everyone in the room suddenly shrieked, or began looking for said nation.

More importantly though, it had the desired effect as the Czech girl's eyes flew open and she jerked off the ground.

"Russia? Where?" she cried. Her eyes drifted to Annabelle. "Where is he?"

"I just said that so you would wake up." Annabelle explained calmly.

Milenna's eyes narrowed, and she looked angry. "You don't just shout 'Russia,' when there is no Russia! That's a terrible thing to do."

"Oh but there is a Russia."

Both Nations squealed loudly and grabbed each other.

"M-mr. Russia?" Annabelle stammered.

"Oh yes, I came when I heard someone say my name," Russia smiled, patting both the nations on the head.

"Y-you can't be in here," Milenna said. "Th-this room is for freshman only."

"Oh but I wanted to see my little Milenna, I miss you so much you know. Why don't you become one with Russia again."

Both of the poor nations shivered in fear. Where had he gotten that metal pipe? And why were there bloodstains on it?

"Because you know you all will become one with Russia someday."

"Ivan!"

Russia turned around and smiled. "Ah! Hallo Mr. Rome, nice to see you."

Rome came up to Russia and gave him a stern look. "Alright Ivan you know you can't be in here. All the little kids will be traumatized on their first day. You can scare them all to your heart's content tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Ivan smiled. "I will…"

Then for some reason he evaporated into the floorboards with a giant puff of black smoke.

The entire room was silent in utter horror.

"Ok kids, are you all having fun?" said the Roman Empire.

No answer.

"Tough crowd," Rome sighed. "Alright, welcome to the World Academy. I am Rome, your principal, and today is your first day at the most awesome school in the world. Awesome right?"

Once again, no answer.

"Sheesh, it's not like we'd be all hopping to go, not with that scary Russia wog showing up and acting like a psycho." Diana snickered to Maria.

"I'm going to die here." Maria whimpered. "This is it, first it was that's crazy wind storm, then the volcano, now this bloody school, I'll never survive."

"Aww…It'll all be apples you little ankle biter, just wait and see." Diana smiled.

Maria stared at her blankly. "…What?"

"Alright! Now that you're all here we have to go over some needs to knows. Basically all the boring stuff that no one cares about," Rome smiled. "So here to help me with all that lame crap is my buddy Germania."

Rome clapped as Germanina took the stand while everyone else remained silent. Germania shot his friend a dirty look before clearing his throat.

"While you all are here there's just a few things you need to know," he said. "This is a school after all so everything isn't going to be fun and games."

As he said this Rome mouthed the words, "kill joy," to the audience.

"Everyone has to be in their rooms at 11:00 o' clock every night, and you can't possess any of the restricted items I listed for you before."

There was a collective shuffle and a few nervous coughs as everyone in the audience looked guiltily at the floor.

"Stay in my jacket, okay?" Isagani whispered to the little bird that was peaking out of his shirt.

Maria and Diana both glanced nervously in their bags. (One at a baby Thylacine that was peaking up at her with big black eyes, the other at a large bottle of Rum.)

Afonso slipped an ancient looking sword behind his back.

"Wait! You're an upper classman!" Farid hissed. "Why do have that?"

Afonso gave him a deadly serious look. "They aren't taking my pirate swords from me."

"But why did you bring it to an assembly?" Farid reiterated.

"Keep the peace," said Afonos. With the way things were goinh, Farid didn't think that was an exaggeration.

Aysha frowned. "I don't like your pirate swords."

"Why not?" Afonso demanded.

"Well you did use them to pillage me," Aysha pointed out.

"Urghh…Whatever," Afonso grumbled.

"Now," Germainia continued. "You will all be assigned a room and a roommate. I have the list right here, so everyone listen."

"W-wait? We get Roommates?" Annabelle asked Milenna.

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"Farid Suleiman from the Republic of Lebanon…"

"Oh, oh! That's me!" Farid whispered to Aysha.

"…and Troy Roberts from the Co-Operative Republic of Guyana. Room 101"

"Troy Roberts?" Farid glanced around for his roommate, trying to spot who it was.

"Please come this way to receive your room key, and your class schedule."

Farid made his way to the front and almost ran head first into his new roommate.

"Uh…Are you Troy Roberts?" Farid stammered.

Troy Roberts glanced at the tinier nation. He had dark brown hair and a funny pair of glasses. _"So that's my roommate?" he thought to himself._

"Yeah…" he said.

"Great!" Farid smiled cheerfully. "I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other."

"Yeah…" Troy repeated.

_"I can't think of anything else to say," they both thought simultaneously._

"Milenna Adamik from the Czech Republic and Natali Vizzini Vargas from the Sicilian Autonomous Region, room 104." Germania continued.

Suddenly there was a loud terrifying banging noise.

"NO!" screamed a girl from the back of the class. "IT IS THE KINGDOM OF SICILY! GET IT RIGHT VOI IDIOTI!"

"Did that girl just shoot a whole in the ceiling?" someone whispered.

"Where did she get the gun?" someone else whispered. "Isn't there a rule against guns."

"I don't think anyone followed the restricted items rule," another person whispered.

Germania looked outraged for a minute, and he opened his mouth to say something but Rome beat him to it.

"Woo! That's right grandbaby! Show the northerner whose boss!"

"Si!" Natali saluted.

Germania banged his head on the podium. "Happy place, happy place…" he muttered.

"So correct me if I'm wrong," Milenna said to the Italian as they received their keys and schedules. "But isn't Sicily just a part of Southern Italy?"

Natali gave her a dirty look. "You have a death wish?"

"Geez, I'm sorry." Milenna sighed. _"I thought Italians were wimps," she thought to her self. __"Looks like I got saddled with the exception."_

"Yuumei Kono from the republic of Singapore, and…" Germania stopped to look at the name in bewilderment for a moment, before slowly continuing. "Isabella Carmen Fernandez Carriedo Rivera from The Republic of La Costa de Rica, Room 108."

"Que-!" Isabella exclaimed from the back of the room. "Who the heck gave them my full name?"

"Oye! Mi Bell-ita!"

Isabella looked across the room to see Spain waving at her cheerfully, obviously cured from his fist-induced comma.

"Of course…" she muttered.

She walked over to Yuumei who had already picked up her keys.

"Uh…Hola," she smiled. "Es buena to meet you, I'm Isabella from Costa Rica."

Yuumei gave Isabella a sour look.

"Never heard of it," she grunted.

The words hit poor Isabella with the force of a semi truck.

"So I've heard," she mumbled, while fighting the urge to sink into the floor.

"Isagani Rizal from the Republic of the Philippines, and Anzan Kanshin Banerjee from the Kingdom of Bhutan, Room 112.

"Did you hear that Anzan? We're gonna be roommates!" Isagani nudged the tall boy next to him.

Anzan blinked at Isagani and then skulked at the floor. _"Why do all these people keep talking to me?" he wondered. __"I'd rather be left alone."_

"Aysha Koli, from the Republic of Maldives, and Kinah Oye from the republic of Nigeria."

"Let me just say," Rome interrupted, grabbing the microphone. "That I am so proud of all you republics out there, mostly because I invented the republic. You all rock!"

"Are you drunk or something?" Germania hissed at Rome.

"Germania, Germania, Germania," Rome sighed. "I'm always drunk."

"Of course." Germania made a rather impressive face palm.

"Nice to meet you," Aysha smiled. "I hope that we will become good friends while we room together this year."

"As do I," Kinah gave the girl in front of her a respectful nod of her head.

"Aww! You're so serious! I've been learning a lot about popular modern culture lately." Aysha giggled. "You should hug your good friends."

And before Kinah had time to say or do anything, Aysha had glomped her, almost knocking her over.

"What are you doing! Get off of me!" Kinah shouted.

Aysha looked surprised. "It's a sign of friendship. Are we not friends?"

Kinah's eyebrow twitched for a moment. "Uh…I…well…" She quickly composed herself.

"See this?" she said, stretching out her arm so she and Aysha were a few feet apart. "This is my personal space perimeter. If you cross it, I get angry."

"Oh! I see," Aysha said, looking very interested in the whole concept of personal space. "Does that apply to everyone? Or is it different for certain people."

Kinah frowned and tried to think of an explanation everyone could understand. "Look at this way," she said. "If you were France, it would be much wider."

_"Once again, people talk about France in such a strange way…" Aysha observed._

_"Why do I get the touch feely one?" Kinah complained to herself._

"And Finally, Annabelle Bonnefoy from the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, and Diana Vitawnii from the Australian State of Tasmania!"

"Did he just say Bonnefoy?" one of the little nations exclaimed.

"Holy Crap is France here?" Farid ducked under a table.

_"Just cover your face and pray they don't remember you later," Annabelle told herself as she made her way through the crowd. France always had to go and embarrass her like this. __"Stupid, Stupid Brother!"_

"Ripper, that's me!" Diana yelled, shooting up out of the crowd.

"W-wait? Did he say 'finally?" Maria asked, but Diana had already sprinted half way across the room.

She grabbed Annabelle's hand and shook it firmly. "G'day mate! Pleasure to meetcha. Names Diana!"

"Uh…Bonjour…" Annabelle smiled. "I'm Annabelle, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, you do sound like the Frog-Wog." Diana noticed.

"Please don't compare me to him," Annabelle said, her face turning redder.

"Hey, I don't judge." Diana smirked.

"Merci Beaucoup."

By now, Rome had grabbed the microphone again and was drunkly singing into it.

"In heaven, the cooks are French, the cops are British, the bankers are Swiss…" he sang.

"Students, you are free to explore the grounds as you please, welcome to World Academy," Germania sighed.

For the first time that day there was a loud cheer, and all the students rushed out the doors, eager to be away from the horrifically awkward assembly.

"I'll see you later," Afonso called to Farid and Aysha. He then grabbed Spain by his collar and dragged him out of the hall.

"But Wait! I wanted to see my Bell-ita!"

"I guarantee she does not want to see you."

Soon the entire ballroom was cleared, save one small student.

"Um…Mr. Germania?"

Germania looked down to see a tiny little girl, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"What is it?"

"Uh…well…" she looked down at the floor. "You didn't give me a roommate."

Germania blinked. "That can't be right," he said, looking at his clipboard. "What was your name?"

"Maria Frederick from the Leeward Island of Montserrat?"

"ROME!" Germania shouted. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ORGANIZING THE PAPERWORK!"

"…But in Hell! All the engineers are French! And the Cooks are British…"

Germania made another impressive face palm.

"Excuse me Mr. Germania."

Maria shrieked and jumped ten feet in the ear when she heard the voice behind her.

"I thought we told you to leave Russia." Germania sighed.

"Well I couldn't help but overhear the little island's sad dilemma," he smiled. "My little sister doesn't have a roommate here. You know her, Belarus?"

Maria's green eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Yes that'll be fine for now," Germania said, not really paying attention.

"What? NO!" Maria shrieked.

Russia grabbed her, and laughed evilly. He then dragged her out of the ballroom.

_"This is it," Maria thought to herself. __"Surely, I'm going to die now."_

* * *

**I Hate Cafe's Like This...**

**Cafe Antartica**

**Shiro Kitsuki, Age 19 years old, just passing through.**

"Hello and Welcome to Cafe Antartica," Antartica said in monotone. "What'll it be?"

"W-W-Why is it so cold in here?" Shiro exclaimed through his chattering teeth.

**The Air-conditioning is down to -12 degree's celsius!**

"Today we are serving fish, seal meat and ice cubes," Antartica said.

"Ice cubes?"

"All the water froze," she said dejectedly.

**There's nothing to drink**

Shiro stared at his food in confusion.

"It's all frozen solid," he said.

"Here's an ice pick." Antartica gave him a pointy piece of metal and a mallet.

"Start picking," she instructed.

**I have to chip out all of my food**

"Hey Antartica?" called one of the employees in the back. "Weren't you supposed to start school today?"

"I have to wait for my plane to get here," she explained. "There was a delay due to all the snow."

She turned back to Shiro. "Keep picking!"

* * *

To Be Continued Maybe...

* * *

Translations:

Wog=Foreigner (Australian)

It'll all be apples=It'll be alright (Australian)

Ankle biter=Small child (Australian)

Voi Idioti=You Idiot (Italian)

Si=Yes (Italian)

Qué? =What? (Spanish)

Bell-ita=Made up pet name for Isabella. If you add ito or ita to a Spanish noun, it implies they are cute and little. (Spanish)

Es Buen=It's nice (Spanish)

Bon Jour=Hello (French)

Merci Beaucoup=Thank You Very Much (French)

*Note: While Luxembourg is speaking French, her actual language is Luxembourgish, but I don't speak that, so instead she'll switch between French and German.*


	6. Chapter 5: Trying and Failing to Settle

A/N: Wow. I have had a lot of Oc's submitted in the last couple of days. I hate to say it but I'm not going to be able to accept anymore if I want to keep the story moving. (I actually had to write up a waiting list so I would understand what to do.)

That still doesn't mean you don't get to be in the fanfiction though. If you submit a character I will give you honorable mentions throughout, or possible a flashback appearance if you like. I'm just not going to be able to dedicate a whole bunch of time to your character. Also I feel like people are only reviewing this to get there character put in and they don't really care about the story as a whole.

I'm working hard guys and I really want to make this a rocking fic. Like so rocking you can't even tell it's an OC fic. Just try to bear with me and don't abandon me now.

One last thing, I'm going to start referring to the countries by their country names, just so no one gets confused.

Thanks

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello," the Philippines smiled. "I'm Isagani Rizal, and I represent the Philippines, and this is my friend Anzan."

"Phil, what're you doing?" Bhutan asked, walking into the shot.

"Introducing the chapter Anzan," the Philippines smiled.

"But why?"

"Because we're not going to be in this one," Philippines sighed.

"Oh…"

"…and don't call me Phil!"

* * *

"So this is our room?" Costa Rica exclaimed in surprise. It really was lovely. It was small and cozy, with two empty twin beds, a couple of old fashioned desks, and a pretty window seat.

"The walls are blank," Costa Rica noticed, "So we could probably decorate them if we wanted." She looked over at Singapore.

"Do what you want," she said, before falling on her bed and continuing to read her manga.

"Uh…aren't you going to unpack?" Costa Rica asked.

Singapore fixed her with an angry glare, which caused Costa Rica to sink to the back of the room.

"Alright then…" she muttered to herself. Instead of pestering her scary roommate she decided to unpack her own bag.

She smiled when she felt something thin and papery in her hand, and she pulled it out to hang it over her bed.

"What's that?" Yuumei was frowning at her, apparently displeased Costa Rica was distracting her from her manga.

"Um…Well," Costa Rica blushed a little. "It's called papel de picado, we use it to decorate for celebrations in my home."

Singapore looked interested now, "My Brother China makes that stuff, he calls it Jianzhi."

"Yeah, I actually learned how to make it from him," Costa Rica said bashfully.

* * *

Flash Back

"Alright mis pequeñas colonias," Spain said cheerfully. "Today we get to go shopping at the hacienda stores! Isn't that fun!"

The small procession of Central and South American colonies simply glared at their caretaker.

"Le odio!" shouted Bolivia.

"Oh I love you too!" Spain gushed.

Costa Rica noticed her big brother Mexico checking out a little Chinese shop.

"Look at that hermana!" he said excitedly. Hanging in the shop was a display of fancy paper, in very intricate designs.

"Ni Hao!" said the guy who ran the shop. "Are you interested in buying some Chinese cut paper?"

"It looks like you minced it," Costa Rica noticed.

"What a rude thing to say!" the Chinese man sniffed.

"I'll buy some!" Mexico said pulling out his wallet. "You want some to hermana?"

"No gracias," Costa Rica sighed. "Señor Idiota has me in major debt, I don't want to waste any money."

"Maybe I make you some then," Mexico suggested. He pulled out a pair of scissors and tried to cut his own paper. "This is too hard," he said. "I'll just chisel it."

"Hey don't just figure out another way to do it!" China shouted.

End Flashback.

* * *

"So that's a gift from your brother?" Singapore asked.

"Yeah," Costa Rica smiled. "I've been trying to take good care of it, plus it's so pretty."

"It has skulls on it," Singapore noticed.

"Yeah! Hermano made it look totally macabre no?" Costa Rica gushed.

"No way! You shouldn't give scary stuff to little kids!" Singapore shouted.

_In Mexico, every year there is a big celebration for those who have died called El Dia de los Muertos. Mexico makes paper with skulls on it to celebrate this day. To him skeletons are pretty, while other countries see them as scary._

"Te llamo Hermano," Costa Rica smiled.

Meanwhile

"Sweet!" Sicilly shouted looking at the room. "I could get used to this."

"Your mood changes a lot…" Czech noticed. Sicily ignored her and instead scoped out the room.

"I could hang a big map of Sicily right there! How grande would that look?"

"Right you do that," Czech yawned. "I'll just take a little nap now…"

But before she could do that the door to her room was flung open. "Milenna!" Hungary laughed happily.

"Elizabeta?" Czech raised an eyebrow as her older sister barged in. Would she never finish her nap?

"Oh! Look at you on your first day! I'm so proud!" Hungary started snapping pictures.

"Oi!" Sicily shouted. "Out of the room Hungary, we're trying to decorate here!"

"Nice to see you too Sicily," Hungary pouted.

Austria appeared at the door. "Elizabeta!" he said grumpily. "Stop barging into people's rooms!"

"Look! Austria's its little Milenna! She's finally going to the academy! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I heard about that from Poland," Austria sighed. "Nice to see you Czech,"

"Mm…" Czech replied sleepily.

"I said get out!" Sicily yelled louder.

"Fine, Fine," Hungary pouted, taking the time to take one last picture. "Alright lets go Austria."

She was half way out the door before she shouted, "Oh! By the way, you two should come join the Female Power Club," Hungary smiled. "Girl nations only, no smelly boys allowed."

Austria mumbled something about "stubborn women," and dragged Hungary out of the room.

"See you two later."

"Jeez," Sicily sighed. "I thought they'd never go. Now back to my flag," she turned to look at her roommate who was fast asleep.

"I didn't think jet lag would be that bad from the Czech Republic to Rome," she pondered out loud.

Then she smiled evilly and pulled out a black felt marker, "You should never sleep with a Sicilian in the room."

She drew a black mustache on Milenna's face. "That's for not acknowledging me as a country!" she smirked.

Meanwhile

"So…Guyana," Lebanon said, trying to start a conversation. "This room is cool right?"

Guyana stared at Lebanon. "…Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Lebanon laughed.

"This is so awkward." The two thought simultaneously.

"So..." Lebanon tried again, "What do you like?"

"Darkness...and Pain..." said Guyana.

It got very quiet.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..." _Guyana thought to himself.

Meanwhile

"The room is so pretty!" Maldives gushed. "I'm going to start decorating right now," she pulled out a bunch of shells and dried sea items and began placing them on the window sill.

Nigeria raised and eyebrow. "I'm guessing you like the ocean?"

"Yes!" Maldives exclaimed. "It's the most beautiful thing in the world! Don't you agree?"

"Uh..." Nigeria wasn't quite sure what to think of her new roommate. She definitely had a lot in the way of...peppiness...but she was also very...very...

Suddenly Maldives tripped over a floorboard and went flailing face first into the floor.

Nigeria suddenly jumped out of her thoughts! "A-are you okay?"

"What just happened?" Maldives said airily, pulling herself off the floor. There was a red mark where she'd smacked her forehead.

"You don't have any brain damage do you?" Nigeria asked tentatively.

"Don't be silly," Maldives laughed. "You're like Mr. England, he used to ask me that all the time back when I was little."

Nigeria frowned.

"You look sad!" Maldives exclaimed. "You need a hug?"

"No!" Nigeria shouted rather harshly. She'd already been glomped twelve times since she'd left the ballroom with the arabic nation.

That didn't seem to put off Maldives at all though because before Nigeria understood what was happening she was being crushed in a very tight hug.

_"How am I going to survive a year of this?"_ she wondered.

"You know!" Maldives exclaimed, letting go of Nigeria. "I think your the best friend I've ever had! You're even nicer than Mr. England! You don't shout at me, and tell me to clean my room."

"You've only known me for fifteen minutes." Nigeria murmured.

"I don't have that many friends." Maldives said. "I'm very excited to go out and learn about the rest of the world! Then I'll have a whole bunch of friends."

Nigeria blinked. "You came here to make friends?"

"Of course," said Maldives. "Didn't you?"

Nigeria frowned again. She had come here to become stronger, to learn the secrets of how to become a great nation, so maybe one day she could create a better world for the people of her nation and the people of all nations. She thought it was a great deal more important than simply making friends.

"Uh oh!" Maldives smiled. "You look sad again, Do you need another-."

"No!" Nigeria said sternly, holding her hand up in Maldives face. "No more hugs for the rest of the day. Do you remember what I said about personal space?"

Maldives seemed to think about it for a moment, "Oh yes! I remember," she smiled. Then she saluted military fashion. "Yes Ma'am no more hugs for today."

"At ease." Nigeria sighed. Maldives continued to stand there for a second.

"That means you can put your hand down-"

"Right! I knew that!"

Meanwhile

Montserrat stared at Belarus.

Belarus stared back.

It was the single most terrifying moment of Montserrat's five hundred years.

"Uh...hullo," she smiled timidly. "D-do you know where my brother England is? There's been a terrible mistake, I need to go back home to-"

"ARE YOU TALKING?" Belarus shouted!

Montserrat made a strangled screaming noise, and backed into a corner.

"What did I just tell you?" Belarus asked dangerously.

"Rule one of Belarus's room is that there isn't any talking." Monserrat squeaked.

"YOU JUST TALKED!" Belarus screamed. She raised a metal baseball over her head intimidatingly. "This is your last warning puny island."

Montserrat whimpered and sank farther into the floor.

"Hey," Tasmania said, stopping to turn back and look at Luxembourg. "Do you ever get that whacky feeling that you've forgotten something you probably shouldn't have forgotten."

"Why? Did you forget something?" Luxembourg asked.

Tasmania was quiet for a minute before she smiled and said, "Who me? No way! Like I'd ever forget anything important."

* * *

To Be Continued Maybe...

* * *

Translations:

Papel de Picado= Minced Paper (Spanish)

Jianzhi=Cut Paper (Chinese)

Mis Pequeñ as Colonias= My little colonies (Spanish)

Le Odio= I hate you (Spanish)

Hermana/Hermano=Brother/Sister (Spanish)

Ni Hao= Hello (Chinese)

Señor Idiota = Mr. Idiot/Spain (Spanish)

El Dia de Los Muertos= The Day of the Dead (Spanish)

Grande= Great (Italian)


	7. Chapter 6: Shouting SOS from the library

A/N: Goodness, I am just cranking it out now. Let me just say thanks to .knocking, FluxValentyne, and Darka Moon, for giving me Samoa, Armenia and Cambodia.

I swear guys, I've already planned how all the countries are going to enter. It won't be long now!

Also, once again I apologize for my atrocious spelling. I am still looking for a beta, if anyone would like to volunteer.

Thanks

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright then!" shouted Tasmania. "Lets go explore the school."

Luxembourg looked up from her suitcase. "I still haven't finished unpacking."

"That doesn't matter!" Tasmania said. "Lets just go." Before Luxembourg had time to protest, her overly excited roommate was dragging her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Tasmania smiled. The two made it out of the dorm building and began their long exploration.

"So where do you think their food place is?" Tasmania said, gazing around.

"Where do you think anything is?" Luxembourg asked. "All these buildings look the same to me."

"Hmm…" Tasmania looked around. "Lets go that way." She began to walk off.

"Wait!" said Luxembourg. "Maybe we should run and get the map before we go any farther."

"Please!" Tasmania smiled. "An explorer like me requires no maps!"

The two followed the path for a good fifteen minutes.

"Ok we're lost." Tasmania said.

"I thought you said we wouldn't get lost!" Luxembourg exclaimed.

"Don't have a wallaby," Tasmania said. "I'm sure we can find a good bloke and ask for directions."

"What on earth is a wallaby?" Luxembourg asked. Tasmania wasn't paying attention though; she was too busy trying to judge which direction was west.

Luxembourg sighed and leaned against a tree. _"It could be worse,"_ she thought. _"I mean it's a nice day to be lost, and it's not like there's anything bad to worry about."_

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms reach out from under the tree and wrap around her stomach.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What? What happened?" Tasmania whirled around to see her friend being groped by a…tree?

"What the bloody hell? The tree's here move!" Tasmania shrieked.

"No!" Luxembourg yelled. "There's somebody behind the tree!"

"Huh?" Tasmania looked behind the tree, and her eyes narrowed. "Oh it's you…"

"Oi, it is I!" France laughed. "Hon, Hon, I thought I heard the lovely accent of mi petite soeur Luxembourg, so of course I had to come greet her."

"Well you've greeted me!" Luxembourg shouted. "Now let go!"

France regretfully obliged and Luxembourg quickly hid behind Tasmania. "Stummer Bruder," she snapped at him.

France frowned. "Aww, why do you use that ugly language when French is so more luscious and romantic."

"You're really asking me that?" Luxembourg said in disbelief.

France gave her a sad look before twirling around in a circle. "I always knew that you would bring shame to the French, first you associate with those rude Germans, and now you have become amis with a lowly British colony.

"Hey!" Tasmania said, entering the conversation. "I'm Australian thank you."

"Still sound like a limey to me." France sighed.

"Oh that is it Frenchy!" she opened up her backpack and yelled. "Sick um."

Suddenly a small Thylacine popped out of the bag and attached itself to France's face.

"EEEEK!" France screeched like a little girl and desperately tried to pry the thing off his face.

"Hey aren't animals on the prohibited items list?" Luxembourg asked.

"I don't think anyone paid attention to the prohibited items list." Tasmania said.

"You stupid brat!" France cried. "You marred my beautiful face forever." The Tasmanian devil was now biting at the back of France's pants.

"Oh you have invoked the wrath of the French!" cried France. "Pierre! Attack!" a tiny bird fluttered down from a tree and began pecking at Tasmania's head.

"Ow…" Tasmanian said, trying to wave the bird away.

"Huh," Luxembourg gazed up at the bird in interest. "I guess you're right about the prohibited items list."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Everyone froze at the sound of the angry British accent. (The thylacine however took the time to bite France's ankle one last time.)

"England!" Tasmania said happily. "We meet again!"

"So it would seem," England sighed. "What are the three of you doing?"

"Your insane colony sent a wild beast after me." France whined, pointing at the thylacine.

"He provoked me." Tasmania defended.

England held up a hand, "Please, I've had a long day, and I the last thing I want is to get dragged into this squabble."

France's hurt look quickly shifted to France's '_I'm gonna perv on you now,_' look.

"Then perhaps you'd like to come relax with me Monsieur Angleterre?"

"I'd die of exhaustion first." England snapped angrily. "Look I'm just trying to get to my room, I'm not asking for any trouble right now, so good day!" he was about to believe when he turned and noticed something. "Diana, where's Maria?"

"Who now?" Tasmania asked. "Oh! You mean little scaredy cat island girl, I don't know."

"You left her alone!" England exploded, causing everyone to take a step back. "Diana do you have any idea how bad that is? The girl is afraid of everything!"

"Oh I'm sure you're just exaggerating," Tasmania said.

England made a rather impressive face palm. "She's going to give herself a heart attack," he moaned.

"Don't get you're pants in a knot," Tasmania said. "I'm sure she's probably just bonding with her new classmates. Don't worry."

* * *

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!" Belarus screeched.

Montserrat stayed backed up in her corner. She shook her head no.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MOVING, PUNY ISLAND!"

Montserrat froze.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, PUNY ISLAND!"

"Y-you said not to," Montserrat whispered.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING? YOU'RE DEAD YOU CHATTY LITTLE BRAT!"

Montserrat screamed and ducked under the bed.

"I'LL DENT YOUR HEAD IN!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Montserrat wailed.

* * *

"Yep, she's going to be perfectly fine," Tasmania smiled.

England sighed, "I hope you're right," however he didn't have much time to think about that because a big black blur had flown by his ear and gone hurtling on top of Tasmania.

"What the-"

"TASMANIA!" Samoa shouted happily. "I MISSED YOU!"

"SAMOA!" Tasmania cried.

There was a very touching hugging moment between the two.

"How you've been mate?" Samoa smiled. "It's been ages!"

"Oh it's been all dandy for me, what about you?" Tasmania laughed.

Suddenly the two were chatting in such quick Australian slang no one else could understand what was being said.

"What on earth is a wallaby?" France whispered to England. England only shrugged.

"England you bloody Eegit!"

"Oh hell, I know that voice…" England gasped. He turned to see a tiny girl with thick eyebrows and braided brown hair barreling towards him.

"Get ready to have your face smashed in!" she screeched.

There was a loud smacking sound as the girl pounded England to the ground.

"Mademoiselle Irlande," France clapped. "I think that was the quickest you've ever smashed poor Angleterre."

"Top o' the morning to you France," Erin smiled. "…and to you too you ugly git."

"What the bloody hell was that for!" England exclaimed.

"I'll do it every day til' you let me poor brother come back home," Ireland sniffed.

"Oi Ireland!" Tasmania shouted. "Don't give the poor bloke to much grief, he's having a rough day."

"Yeah go easy on him Erin," Samoa added.

"Alright fine! I relent," she kicked England's head before hopping off of him.

"I suddenly remembered just why I hate the Irish so much," England sighed.

"Well don't you worry there little brother, I'll never forget me hatred for you."

"You see the violent relationships the Anglo's have," France whispered in Luxembourg's ear. "It's disgraceful no?"

"Don't touch me bitte," Luxembourg snapped, jerking her hand away.

"Did you just bad mouth the Anglo's you French Eegit?" Ireland said dangerously, her blue eyes gleaming with a menacing fire, her thick eyebrows curling into an offensive position.

"What? Moi? Of course not!" France stammered.

"You did!" Ireland yelled. "I won't have anyone talkin' badly about me and me country, especially not the nation who invented the mime!"

"Oh! Low shot!" shouted Tasmania.

"Now, now lets not fight." Samoa smiled.

"Kick his hinterteile back to Paris!" shouted Luxembourg, earning a very angry look from France.

"You can insult the mimes," France said. "But nobody makes me look bad in front of my old colony!"

"Yeah, you can do that all on your own, can't you frog?" Ireland laughed.

"I'll kill you, you petite leprechaun!"

"Hey!" England yelled. "No jabs at the leprechauns! They have feelings," he then turned and started patting the air saying, "It's okay, he didn't mean it."

Everyone watched him for a moment with mild confusion.

"Stupid caffler," Ireland huffed. "Can't even tell the difference between a leprechaun and a gnome. Eejit!"

Everyone stared at Ireland.

"Psh." France sighed and began to walk away. "When you realize your French heritage and get some pride, you can find me anytime Luxembourg."

Luxembourg frowned and folded her arms. "Dumb Perverti…" she said, switching back to French. "I'd like him more if he wasn't so creepy all the time."

"Wouldn't we all?" England agreed. He then turned to Samoa and Ireland, "So what're you doing here?"

"Well Samoa got all excited when she heard, Tasmania was coming this year." Ireland explained, pointing at the smiley raven-haired girl. "She wanted to come visit." Ireland smirked. "It was just an added bonus I made a good mark on your wee girly face."

"My face is not girly!" England yelled. "Yours is just so manly that you can't tell the difference!"

That remark earned him another blow to the head.

"There was one thing I wanted to ask ye about," Ireland said as she sank to the ground where England had collapsed. "You remember the wee territory who was starting here? Me brother's favorite?"

England froze. "Oh! Yes, Montserrat is getting settled right now. She's feeling much more comfortable than when we left."

"Really now?" Ireland smirked. "I guess it's just coincidence I found this in the hall." She held up a little piece of paper and England squinted to read the print.

**The Last Will and Testament of The Leeward Island of Montserrat**

I leave all of my CD's to Cuba and the Virgin Islands. Northern Ireland can have my territory and my rum collection.

Stupid Mr. England can go jump in a volcano! Along with stupid Mr. Spain, and Mr. France!

England shot Tasmania a look before groaning. "I'm sure she's just exaggerating a bit."

* * *

"You can't hide forever puny island…" Belarus snarled. "I think I'll rename you New Belarus once I'm done with you!"

"Don't breathe! Don't breathe!" Montserrat told herself. She'd been holding her breath for the last minute; afraid that if she exhaled Belarus would spot her immediately.

"I can't hold it anymore!" she slowly opened her mouth and let out a tiny, tiny sigh.

"FOUND YOU!"

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"You better be taking care of her England," Ireland said. "Northern Ireland would be cheesed off if the poor lassie had any more mental trauma."

"What does cheesed off mean?" Tasmania asked Samoa, who only shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her and her Saint Patrick's day celebrating hide, out of trouble," Said England. _"Of all the holidays Montserrat could've picked,"_ he fumed silently.

"Alrighty then," Ireland smiled. "See to it." She turned to the Aussie sisters. "Come on Samoa it's time we be leaving."

"Awww!" Samoa pouted. She gave Tasmania one last hug before following Ireland.

England glanced at Montserrat's will before saying; "I probably best be off too."

"Don't you worry about Montserrat I'm sure everything's right with her." Tasmania smiled.

* * *

"Any last words puny island!" Belarus asked bat positioned above her head.

"Well…"

"NO SPEAKING!" Belarus screeched.

"AGHHHH!" Montserrat wailed, scampering away.

* * *

There was a loud bumping sound in the bedroom that made Cambodia poke her head out of the bathroom.

"Ow!" Armenia yelled. "I can't see anything without my glasses!"

Cambodia smiled nervously. "I told you to put them in their case," she smiled quietly. "Why do you never listen!" she added on in her head.

"This year is going to suck if I don't find them." Armenia grumbled as she rummaged through her bag.

"Yeah, it'll be just like freshman year when you kept walking into walls," Cambodia laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" Armenia pouted. "Aha! Found them!" she pulled out a pair of battered glasses and slipped them over her nose.

"There we go, the world isn't one big blur anymore," she sighed. "I'm already for us to be introduced in the story."

Cambodia nodded. "Yep!"

Suddenly the two realized what the strange narrative they'd been hearing for the last few minutes was.

"Ah! DAMNIT!" yelled Armenia. "Are you kidding me?"

"Calm down," Cambodia tried.

"I'm taking a walk!" Armenia shouted, storming out of the room.

France passed her as she left.

"Hey Cambodia, what's up with Siran?"

"She's just mad because our entrance into the story wasn't very climatic," Cambodia explained.

"Shh!" France hissed. "Don't go around breaking the fourth wall! Are you stupide?"

"Sorry," Cambodia said. "So why are you here?"

"It's Luxembourg," France sighed. "She's still embarrassed of me, and she won't acknowledge me as her big brother."

"Maybe if you didn't creep on all of her friends this wouldn't be an issue," Cambodia said as she continued to unpack.

"No, it's probably because she's intimidated by the great honor she must uphold in being French."

"France, I really don't think that's the issue here."

"I know!" France shouted. "I should invite her to a French appreciation festival! That will solve everything!"

"Thanks Cambodia!" he shouted as he ran out of the room.

Cambodia stood there for a second, and felt an urge to break something in half.

_"Why…does…no…one…ever…listen…to…me!"_ she thought angrily.

* * *

Epilogue

"You know," Tasmania said as she stared up at the night sky. "I think this was an awesome first day of school."

"Mmm…Me too!" Luxembourg smiled. It was quiet for a moment. "Now all we need is for someone to spot are signal fire."

The two nations were camped out in front of the library, waiting for someone to spot them.

Tasmania laughed. "Next time I'll remember to ask England for directions before he leaves."

"Yeah…"

* * *

To Be Continued Maybe…

* * *

Translations:

Wallaby= A Young Australian Marsupial/ Commonly a baby Kangaroo

Oi= Yes (French)

Mi Petite Soeur= My Little Sister (French)

Stummer Bruder= Stupid Brother (German)

Limey= A nickname referring to the British

Thylacine= A striped dog like creature, commonly referred to as the Tasmanian Devil

Angleterre= England (French)

Eejit= Idiot (Irish)

Monsieur= Mr. (French)

Mademoiselle= Ms. (French)

Irlande= Ireland (French)

Anglo's= People of Anglo-Saxon dissent (Scotland, England, Wales, Ireland)

Bitte= Please (German)

Moi= Me (French)

Hinterteile = Hindquarters (German)

Frog= A nickname referring to the French

Caffler= Idiot (Irish)

Perverti= Pervert (French)

Cheesed off= Pissed off (Irish)

Montserrat and Saint Patrick's Day= Montserrat is one of only three countries who celebrate Saint Patrick's Day as a national holiday. Because of this the Irish are very fond of Montserrat, and there is a lot of Irish influence there today.

Stupide= Stupid (French)


	8. Chapter 7: A Late War Over Page Time

A/N: Sorry that took so long guys, I hit writers block half way through and had to resort to banging my head on a table. That ended being up just what I needed as you'll soon realize. Also I know so many people have been like "Spell Better" and I promise I'm going to go back and edit at some point. I'm just a bit afraid to do so because every time I've ever gone back and edited, the story never got finished. (scary I know)

In the mean time, I would just like to say that the Thylacine in the last chapter was indeed a Tasmanian Tiger, and not a Tasmanian Devil. If you know what a Thylacine is you probably noticed the mistake, and I apologize to poor Tasmania.

Here's an extra long chapter to make you feel better. As an added bonus I included everyone who hasn't been in the story thus far. Exciting right?

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning Kinah!" before Nigeria could react to her wake up call, something large and heavy hit her in the gut.

"OH!" she popped up, to see Maldives hopping on the bed.

"Guess what! Guess what!" she chanted.

Nigeria made a rather impressive face palm before snapping. "What!"

"Today is the first day of classes! Come on lets get ready."

Nigeria looked at her clock, "Aysha…it is three in the morning."

Maldives looked at the clock. "I thought that was running on Nigeria time…"

"Yes…because in Nigeria right now it's three in the morning." Nigeria said, feeling the urge to crush something. "I live in basically the same time zone!"

"Oh…" Maldives seemed to think about this for a second. "…But aren't you excited anyway?"

"I'm going back to bed," Nigeria said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Alright, I'll be getting ready." Maldives said cheerfully.

* * *

England rolled over in bed and blinked his eyes open, he was still getting use to the fact that it was always sunny in Rome. Everything was rainy where he lived. He pulled himself out of bed and stretched a little. He looked over at his roommate who was still blissfully snoring away.

"America!" he said, "Come on, it's time to get ready."

"zzz…Five more minutes…" America mumbled in his sleep. He turned over and tugged his pillow over his head.

"America! Come on! Is this going to be like last year where I had to drag you out of bed every morning?"

"If that's what you want…" America snored.

England frowned, and then gave a reluctant sigh. "I really hate to do this," he said. "…but you leave me no choice."

England walked into the bathroom. America thought he could hear running water.

_"What is he doing?" America wondered._

Suddenly something very wet and very cold was dumped on his head.

"Dude!" America shouted loudly as he fell face first out of bed. "What makes you think you have the right to dump water on a guy when he's sleeping."

"Well it worked didn't it?" said England. " I refuse to be tardy to class every single day simply because you can't pull your lazy buttocks out of bed."

America held back a snicker at the fact England had said 'buttocks', and instead chose to grumble over to his suitcase and get dressed. He and Japan had been so busy running around pulling pranks on Canada, (okay maybe it was more him than Japan,) that he hadn't had anytime to unpack his suitcase. He rummaged around for a bit.

"England? Have you seen my tie?"

"Find your own tie!" England said.

America pouted and began crawling around on the floor trying to find his piece of uniform. To his astonishment a small hand popped out from under England's bed and handed him his tie.

"Thanks!" America smiled. He picked up the tie and knotted around his neck. He got up, but then stopped and looked at the bed. "Wait a second,"

He bent over and reached underneath his friend's bed.

"Hey England?"

"What?"

"I know nobody pays attention to the prohibited items list, but I don't think you can hide kids under your bed. That's just kind of creepy."

"…What!"

England slammed open the bathroom door to find America standing there with a very shaken looking Montserrat.

"Montserrat! What the bloody hell were you doing under my bed!"

"I couldn't find the Mr. Ireland's room," she said.

"But why aren't you in your own room?"

Montserrat's eyes went wide in fear. "I couldn't, no way could I stay there. Not with her…"

"What, What do you mean 'her'? Who was your roommate?"

"B-Belarus." Montserrat whimpered. There was a flash of lightening outside when the name was uttered.

England gaped at her, then he quickly turned and began whispering to America. "Why would she be with Belarus? There's a reason that girl doesn't have a roommate!"

It was quiet for a second.

"Roman Empire?" guessed America.

"Yeah that makes sense." England sighed.

"Don't ignore me!" Montserrat said. "You left me all alone, and Belarus terrorized me all day!" she wailed. "Do you have any idea what I've been through in the last day! I could've been impaled and you wouldn't have cared!"

She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. "I," gasp, "want," gasp, "to go home!" she cried.

"Shh…there, there." England frantically tried to calm her. The last thing he needed was for someone like Northern Ireland to walk in on this. "It's alright, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Woah," America said bending over to look at Montserrat. "Why do you have 'Long Live Belarus," written all over the back of your shirt."

"America you're not helping!" England hissed.

Montserrat was now starting to wheeze a bit. She pulled out an inhaler and began breathing into it.

It was silent for a few tense seconds as England and America watched her slowly begin to calm down.

She let out a big sigh, and then looked at England. "I want to go back home," she said. "I shouldn't be here anyway."

England frowned. "Montserrat I don't think-"

"If I stay here I'll be killed," Montserrat interrupted. "And I can't handle all this anxiety! Do you want me to have an earthquake too?"

"Montserrat!" England snapped loudly. "You have been sitting on that island all by yourself for sixteen years, it's high time you got out and met other nations."

"I can't!" Montserrat said. "I know! How about we wait another century, then I'll start at the academy."

England groaned and made a rather impressive face palm. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately.

"Look, it's the first day of school. I want you to attend all of your classes, and at least try to make it through the day without digging a hole in the floor to hide in. If you still don't like it after that, you can go home."

Montserrat shifted her feet, and twiddled her thumbs nervously, considering the offer.

"If I get attacked by anymore scary nations I swear to God I won't ever let you get into my rum collection again."

"Fine," England grumbled. "I'll be right there with you, you'll be fine. Now out of the room, America and I need to get ready."

He walked towards the door and opened it. Standing in the door frame was Belarus, looking very terrifying.

"I found you puny island…"

Montserrat slammed the door.

"Was that Belarus?" asked America. He still wasn't one hundred percent positive what was going on.

"How do I get out?" Montserrat hissed at her caretaker.

"There's always the window," America suggested. He was smacked on the head by England.

"Don't be afraid of Belarus," England scolded. "She may seem scary, but she can't do anything to you really."

America and Montserrat both frowned at England like his nose had just fallen off.

"Yeah the window sounds like a good idea," Montserrat sighed as she went over and opened it up to climb out.

"Wait!" England yelled. "We're on the third story!"

"Better than facing her again," Montserrat said darkly. She let go of the windowsill and disappeared. Soon after England and America heard a loud crash followed by a very loud, "Oww!" and a pitiful cry.

"You're not very good with your territories are you?" America noticed.

"Shut up."

* * *

Guyana looked nervously at Lebanon as the two walked to class. After their small conversation while unpacking the two had hardly spoken to one another.

"So…" Guyana said. "Today looks…nice…"

"Mm…" Lebanon agreed quietly.

More awkward silence ensued. It was funny actually, because while he was being so quiet on the outside inside, Guyana was having a very loud inner turmoil.

_"Why do I always have to be so awkward!" Guyana shouted at himself. __"This is all France's fault...somehow! Maybe England, and the Netherlands, and Spain too! IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!"_

"Troy!"

Guyana was momentarily distracted from his brooding to find himself being hugged…by a girl.

"Aghh!" Guyana made a strangled squealing sound that was a few pitches too high, before pushing the girl off.

"C-Costa Rica?" he gasped, trying to regain his composure.

Costa Rica frowned, "Uh…Si?"

"Why the hell did you attack me like that? That was scary!" Guyana yelled angrily.

Costa Rica sighed. Here she was, all excited to see her little brother for the first time since 1616, and he just had to be all weird.

"Oh! Is this your roommate?" she asked, noticing Lebanon.

"Uh…yeah," Guyana said. "This is…Farid from Lebinia…"

"Lebinia?" Farid raised and eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you," Costa Rica smiled. "I'm Isabella from Costa Rica."

"Uh…right…" Farid smiled shyly. His smile slowly faded when he saw the other girl who was approaching behind Costa Rica.

"Hey! Singapore, come meet my kid brother," Costa Rica smiled cheerfully.

Singapore scowled at the two boys, pretending to take no interest.

"Are you Costa Rica's friend?" Guyana asked.

"Roommate, there's a difference," Singapore said.

"Oh,"

"This is Yuumei," Costa Rica smiled. "She's nice once you get to know her," she added on in a whisper.

"Hey!" Singapore shouted, turning bright red. "Don't mutter things about me!"

"Your roommate seems scary…" Guyana whispered quietly.

"BAJINGAN! THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!" Singapore swung her fist and propelled Guyana face first into the nearest wall. There was a loud cracking noise, and the wall cracked open.

"H-holy…" Lebanon gasped. "She d-didn't kill him did she?"

"Singapore!" Costa Rica said sternly. "That was muy malo of you!"

"Bajingan deserved it," Singapore spat before stalking off.

Lebanon walked over to Guyana and observed the mess that had been made out of his face.

"Yep…that's going to be a black eye…"

Costa Rica rushed over as well. "Guyana? Are you okay? Can you hear me hermano?"

Guyana coughed a bit before opening his eyes. "C-costa Rica?"

"Si! It's me."

Guyana stared up at the ceiling almost dreamily. "I think I'm in love."

The awkward silence returned.

* * *

Montserrat stood nervously by the front door or the main building, glancing around and tugging out the ends of her skirt. Here she was, waiting to go to class, but England was nowhere in sight.

He'd promised her that he'd come with her for at least the first part of today so she wouldn't be alone, so why was she standing here alone?

"Uh…hello…"

Montserrat jumped and quickly spun around. "Wh-who said that?" she stammered nervously.

"I'm right here…can't you see me?"

"Are you a ghost?" Montserrat exclaimed. Northern Ireland had told her about ghosts but she always thought he was being nutty.

"No…I'm right here…"

"Where?"

A hand waved in front of Montserrat's face, and she followed it with her eyes, going up the arm, toward the shoulder, until she finally caught sight of a nervous looking boy.

"Hello…" he said quietly. "England had something to do, so he asked me to go around with you today."

Montserrat blinked in confusion. "Uh…Ok?"

It was very quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm Canada…" said the boy.

Montserrat blinked.

"…The second largest nation in the world?"

She blinked again.

"…Right above America? Hockey? Maple syrup? Former English colony?"

"Not ringing any bells," Montserrat said blankly.

"That figures…" Canada sighed.

Montserrat could feel the fear beginning to set in again. "So…how are you supposed to protect me from Belarus?"

"Wha-!" Canada exclaimed. "Protect you from Belarus! England never said anything about that!" Of course at the same time England had called Canada, "America" when he asked him for the favor so Canada probably had this coming.

"Uh…I mean…s-sure I can protect you from her, I'm Canada after all," Canada stammered.

"England I hate you," Montserrat muttered to herself.

* * *

"Woot! First day of class!" Maldives chanted happily as she skipped down the halls. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Yes, Yes…" Nigeria sighed. She was still exhausted from her rude awakening, and the fact that the cheery Arabic country hadn't shut her merry trap since said awakening wasn't helping.

"Hey Maldives," she said slowly. "How about we play a game."

"Oh! What kind of game?" Maldives asked, spinning around excitedly. "Is it popular in western culture?"

"Oh yes, very popular," Nigera said. "It's called the 'See Who Can Be Quiet the Longest Game."

"Ohhh!" Maldives said. "What are the rules?"

"The players refrain from speaking for as long as they can. Whoever speaks first loses."

"Uwaah! That sounds like fun!" Maldives cheered. "Quiet game! Quiet game! Woot!"

"Alright," Nigera said. "Ready, Set, Go."

Maldives made a big show of closing her mouth, and then kept on skipping towards the classroom.

It was quiet; it was so very nice and quiet. Nigeria shut her eyes and savored the moment.

"I LOVE THE QUIET GAME!" Maldives shouted loudly.

"Bu-Uh-." Nigeria sputtered. "I thought we were-"

"Oops! I lost." Maldives laughed. "Congratulations Ms. Kinah!"

Nigeria stared at Maldives for a moment, and then walked over to the nearest wall and began violently slamming her head against it.

"Wha! Nigeria what's wrong?" Maldives asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Nigeria. "Just let me get rid of the massive headache I have."

"I don't think banging your head against a wall will make it go away, ha, ha, ha." Maldives smacked Nigeria on the back playfully. Nigeria just beat her head harder.

"Maldives, are you bothering people?"

Maldives turned and frowned. "What are you doing here Portugal?"

"You wouldn't believe how popular I am as of chapter four," said Portugal. "Next to Luxembourg and Ireland, I'm the third favorite character."

"Shh…!" hissed a guy with black hair who was walking by. "Don't break the fourth wall you idiot!"

Everyone glanced around nervously before continuing on with the story.

"So is this your roommate?" Portugal asked Maldives.

"Yep!" Maldives smiled proudly, dragging Nigeria away from her preoccupation with the wall. "This is Kinah, she's Nigeria."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Portugal,"

"So I hear," Nigeria said weakly.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Did somebody say Nigeria?"

Something very large came barreling down the hall like a giant bear. "NIGERIA!"

Let me take this opportunity to say that Nigeria is not a touchy feely person. You probably already knew that though with how she's been reacting to Maldives. However Maldives pitiful little glomps were nothing compared to what had just rammed into her.

"C-can't breathe!" Maldives gasped.

"Luciano!" Portugal shouted angrily. "You're going snap the poor thing's neck."

"Olá! meu amiga," Brazil said happily. "How's my favorite trading pal?"

"S-suffocating…" Nigeria croaked.

"Yeah I'm excited too-" Brazil laughed.

"Portugal magical futebol kick!" Suddenly a foot smashed into Brazil's face, and propelled him across the hall.

"Ow! Geez Portugal what the hell?" Brazil demanded.

Portugal frowned, "If you want to continue to benefit from African trade, I suggest you not clobber your number one business partner."

"Psh…" Brazil shrugged his shoulders and got up. He walked over to Nigeria and lifted her off the floor.

"Yeah so how you been? You didn't tell me you were going to attend the academy this year,"

"Ahh! Are you friends with Nigeria too?" Maldives asked excitedly.

"Ha! You bet!" Brazil said. "The two of us are like the best friends ever!"

"She's my best friend too!" Maldives exclaimed. "Does that make us friends?"

"Of course!" Brazil laughed.

"Yaay!" Maldives launched herself at Brazil, who returned the hug just as eagerly.

"It's like they're the same person…" Portugal mused. He looked over at Nigera, "Uh…Are you okay?"

Nigeria stood dumbly for a few moments before crossing over to the wall and continuing to bang her head.

* * *

Epilogue

"Uh…Milenna?" Philippines asked tentatively. "What is on your face?"

"Don't ask," Czech sighed, rubbing at the sharpie mustache.

"Hey Phil?" Bhutan asked. "Why haven't we been in any chapters?"

"Why are you complaining?" shouted Argentina. "You three have been in a whole crap-ton of chapters! What about the rest of us? I demand my promised screen time!"

"This isn't a TV show el stupido! This is a story!" Chile spat.

"Well excuse me for blanking on technicalities!" said Argentina.

"Come on guys, settle down." Greenland stammered. "Let's not break the fourth wall."

"SCREW THE FOURTH WALL!" shouted Transylvania! "I WANT TO BE IN THE STORY! DAMN IRELAND GETS TO BE IN THE STORY! WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Yeah! Why does Costa Rica get all the attention! I'm just as popular!" shouted Puerto Rico.

"What about me?" cried India. "I'm the second most populated country in the world! When do I get my turn!"

"Seconds never get any attention," said Argentina, "Just look at Canada."

There was a small murmur of agreement between everyone present.

"Would all of ye jist pipe down! No one cares about ye damn problems!" said Northern Ireland, who up until this moment had been silently brooding in a corner. "Me poor Emerald Island is being attacked by northerners! Me only territory!"

"I thought she was England's territory, Dreapta?" said Translyvania.

"I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!" North roared. He pounced on top of the Romanian and began beating him senseless.

"Is he drunk again?" Greenland whispered.

"Wouldn't put it past an Anglo," sighed Puerto Rico.

"He's just grumpy because of Mr. England." India said calmly, ignoring the fighting Europeans and instead focusing on making herself a plate of curry.

"Anyone know where I left my keys?" cried Morocco.

"It's going to be a long wait…" sighed Macau.

* * *

Translations:

Si= Yes (Spanish)

Bajingan= Scum (Malay)

Muy Malo= Very Bad (Spanish)

Hermano= Brother (Spanish)

Olá Meu Amiga= Hello My Friend (Portuguese)

Futebol= Soccer (Portuguese)

Stupido= Stupid (Spanish)

Emerald Island= Another name for Montserrat

Dreapta?= Right? (Romanian)


	9. Chapter 8: Look Over Here Please

A/N: Phew! These things are getting harder and harder to write. The writers block has been giving me headaches. I'm also having constant nightmares where I'm running from a giant Mochi with Maldives on top screaming, "WRITE SERVUS WRITE."

Lol that last one was a joke.

BTW I'd like to thank everyone who has submitted a character thus far. They're all really awesome and I couldn't have asked for a better cast.

I'd also like to apologize for my over use of Spanish. It's the only language besides English I can speak moderately well.

Please Enjoy

* * *

"Oye! Macau? You awake?"

Macau blinked, realizing he'd once again drifted off into his own world. He looked at Hong Kong who was still staring at him inquisitively. At the moment, the two were on their way to their first classes of the day. The hallways were packed with nations trying to get to their next classes, there was a lot of shouting in different languages and a lot of shoving. Some of the smaller nations were doing their best not to get trampled. Macau and Hong Kong were right in the thick of it, and this was not a good time to stop moving.

"Uh…sorry," Macau said, quickly moving forward. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he and his brother maneuvered through the crowd. "It's still too early for me to be functioning properly."

Hong Kong didn't offer much of a response other than shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey you two! Hurry it up or we're going to be late, aru." China yelled. The other Asian nations were several feet ahead of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Macau grumbled. He picked up his pace closing the difference between him and his siblings.

"Hey look," a boy with a horribly messy head of brown hair jabbed his brother in the chest. The two were lounging against a large window pane, safe from the morning traffic."It looks like the Asians are on the move," he snickered, pointing to the large pack of nations who were passing by. His brother gave only gave him a disapproving glance, before running his hand through his hair.

"Why don't ye go vandalize a vending machine or something? Why are ye bugging me?" Northern Ireland grumbled, giving his brother a very nasty look.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Wales sniffed. He then directed his attention towards inciting the Asian countries.

"Hey China!" he yelled. "When are you going to admit you totally got the idea to make the dragon your national animal after you saw it on my flag?"

"Ignore him…" Taiwan told her brother, but China turned around anyway. "I've told you a hundred times aru! My country is 5,000 years older than your puny scrap of land. I've been friends with the dragons since before you were potty trained aru."

"How come you always say 'aru' after your done talking?" Wales laughed. "You sound like a puppy."

"Least he doesn't sound like England…" Hong Kong muttered.

Wales' ears perked up at the mention of England. "What did you just say you stupid wanker!"

"Please stop embarrassing yerself…" Northern Ireland moaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Me and Mr. Jerry have nothing to do with each-other!" yelled Wales. "Plus you're one to talk Eyebrows!"

Hong Kong didn't have to respond, but simply looked up at the thick eyebrows on Wales forehead, (which was bordering on becoming a uni-brow at this point,) and frowned.

"Last I checked, weren't you just a part of the United Kingdom?" asked Macau, deciding to intervene on behalf of his friend. "Doesn't that make you one of England's lackeys?"

Wales' face turned several shades of purple and he sputtered incoherently for a few moments. His hands curled into fists and he marched over to Macau and Hong Kong with a menacing glare on his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

_ (A Short Notice From the Author: Due to the vulgarity of the language used in the upcoming paragraph, we have omitted several choice words for your convenience, and replaced them with language we feel is more appropriate for the specified audience.)_

"LOOK HERE! I-I I AM MY OWN [fluffy] COUNTRY!" shouted Wales. "ENGLAND DOESN'T [fluffy] OWN ME!" I'LL RIP THAT GIRLY PONY TAIL RIGHT OFF YOUR [fluffy] HEAD AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR [nose] YOU STUPID SON OF A [kitten]"

Before Wales could continue with his obscenities, a military issue boot came flying through the air and hit his head with a loud smacking sound.

"Oye! Wales!" came a loud voice. "Why don't ye go vandalize a vending machine or something?" Ireland smirked.

"That's what I said…" muttered Northern Ireland. Ireland gave her twin an exasperated look before turning to the Asians.

"You'll have to excuse him," said Ireland. "He gets it from the Germanic side if you know what I mean." She placed her foot on Wales' head and pounded at it.

"I do not!" Wales whined.

"Ah Ha ha!" Ireland laughed, continuing to grind his head into the floor. "Ain't ye just the cutest."

China wrinkled his noes and frowned. _"The Anglo's are so immature!"_ he thought to himself, _"Compared to me and the rest of Asia, they look like sad little ape-"_

His thoughts were cut short when Korea fell over and slammed his head against the ground.

"OWWW!" he wailed. "CHINA! KISS MY BOO BOO BEFORE IT SPLITS MY HEAD!"

"Ok…maybe not all of Asia…"

_A Few Moments Later…_

"Hey guys," Singapore stopped short on her greeting and observed the scene before her.

"Korea! Hold still! Do you want me to kiss this thing or not!" China shouted.

"IS THAT THE LOVING VOICE YOU USE WITH YOUR BABY BROTHER?"

At the moment China had Korea's head in his hands and was trying to bend over and kiss it without getting groped by Korea, (who was being very persistent.)

Something big and bright exploded in the middle of the hallways with a loud_ KABOOM!_

"BLOODY HELL! YOU TOTALLY JUST SHOT A FIREWORK AT ME!" Wales shrieked.

"No I didn't," Hong Kong said innocently.

"YES YOU DID!"

"If he did ye probably deserved it," Ireland smirked once again grinding her fist into her brother's head.

"Yeah, see you deserved it," said Macau

"I DID NOT!"

"I CLAIM YOUR BREAST FOR KOREA!" yelled Korea triumphantly, sticking a Korean flag across China's chest.

"STOP DOING THAT ARU!"

"Woah! Japan? Is that a new Shonen-Ai manga?" asked Vietnam with interest, looking over Japan's shoulder.

"Hi Singapore," Taiwan smiled.

Singapore slowly backed out of the corridor and sprinted down the hall in the opposite direction.

_Meanwhile..._

"India!"

India looked up to see America waving at her from across the hall. "Namastē Śrī Amērikā," she smiled. "How are you today?"

America stopped short however and gave her an odd look. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"It's called Yoga." At the moment India was bent over backwards on a blue mat, barefoot, with her hands clutching her ankles and her head tucked back between her shoulder blades. It looked quite uncomfortable in America's opinion.

"Would you care to join me?" India asked, a euphoric sort of tone in her voice.

"Thanks but no thanks," America said quickly. "Hey I wanted to ask you to do something for me. You know basically every country in existence right?"

"Before I answer that, I have a quick question," said India coming out of her pose and sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Is this going to be one of those favors where I have to follow China around all day? Because last time we did that I got hit in the face with a pipe!"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" America said. "But you do know everyone who goes here right?"

India looked up at the ceiling quietly contemplating her answer.

"It is true, I am rather good at making friends," she sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to send this message to the whole school," America said, handing her a scrap of paper. "Are you up to it?"

India read the message and gave America a disapproving look. "You sure this is a good idea? Śrī Germania is going to have an aneurism."

"Please," America laughed. "We won't get in any trouble since Rome is always a partaker."

"That wasn't really my point," said India. She continued to read the message. "Really Amērikā? If you want food you can always ask me! Curry is so much better than that greasy chicken stuff China serves."

"You sound like England when you say that."

India gave him a nasty glare. "If you ever say that to my face again, I'll break my no attack record and you'll be in a whole dabūsī load of trouble."

America rolled his eyes, and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Can you send the message or not?" he asked.

India furrowed her dark eyebrows (courtesy of a rather abusive Empire she'd been apart of in the past) and smirked at America. "Of course I can." She quickly whipped a cell phone out of her yoga pants. After quickly pressing a few buttons and then flipping the cover of her phone shut she leaned back and said. "The entire school has received your special message."

"Sweet!" America said, his fist shooting into the air. "Thanks a bunch, I would've asked Japan but he doesn't have your giant list of contacts."

"Yeah well, we can just add it to list of things you owe me for." India said folding back into her yoga pose.

"You owe me for like a hundred more things," America laughed.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have buttons, pajamas or that Parcheesi," said India.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have telephones, airplanes, or Bollywood, which you totally copied," said America.

"If it weren't for me England would've never gotten a taste for curry and you'd be stuck eating scones and fish n' chips whenever he decided to cook."

It was quiet for a moment.

"…Okay you win," America sighed.

_Meanwhile..._

**1 Message from India**

"Hm?" Chile looked at his cell phone questioningly. "Wonder what this is." He was checking his text messages outside in the school garden, enjoying his free period. Right now everyone else was in classes are hanging around the student lounge, which that always made everything nice and peaceful outside. Peace and quiet was a luxury nations rarely got to indulge in, and Chile was in no hurry to see the other nations of the world. He'd much rather sit out here and let the sun warm him up. Slowly he flipped open his phone and read the message.

**From India:**

**Back to school party the Senior Hall! Everyone come! Austria's providing music and China's bringing food!**

**-America**

"Aye…" Chile sighed closing his phone. "Not another fiesta so early in the year…"

Parties at the academy had a reputation for quickly getting out of control, (which really was to be expected given the many attendees of said parties) and they usually ended very catastrophically leaving a giant trail of destruction in their wake. That was not of course to say Chile would not be going.

Suddenly another message popped up on his phone.

**From Argentina:**

**Hola Mi Amigo, Cómo estás? Cómo es la prima día de escuela? **

Chile frowned and glared at his phone with great intensity. He quickly typed back a response.

**From Chile:**

**Mente su propio negocio! ****El Tonto!**

"Well that wasn't a very nice thing to text," came a voice from behind him.

"AGHHH!" Chile jumped three feet in the air and spun around to see Argentina smirking at him.

"Five exclamation marks too," Argentina sighed glancing at his own phone. "You must really hate me."

"WHY WERE YOU TEXTING ME IF YOU WERE RIGHT BEHIND ME!" Chile demanded.

"Watching you freak out is funny," Argentina smiled.

Chile's face went several shades darker and he smacked Argentina upside the head.

"Your presence makes me want to kill things," Chile snarled.

"I love you too!" said Argentina, ruffling Chile's hair, which only proved to irritate him more.

"Oh! You'll never guess who I saw today!" Argentina exclaimed. "Little Costa Rica showed up this year, Guyana too."

"Guyana?" Chile forgot about his annoyance momentarily. "Is he still…you know?"

"Awkward and Creepy?" said Argentina. "Si, that's what being a French colony will do to you."

Chile frowned. "And Costa Rica too you said? I'm sure that'll make Señor Estúpido very happy."

"Poor chica," Argentina agreed.

They both mentally shuddered remembering the days Spain owned South America.

"Hola Argentina, Chile," said a rather weary voice.

Both of the nations turned around to see a girl with curly dark brown hair trudging towards them.

"Puerto Rico?" asked Chile. "What's up with you?"

"Did you get America's text?" Argentina asked.

Puerto Rico chose not to respond right away, and instead slouched against the garden wall and began rubbing her temples.

"Yeah…I heard," she sighed. "Are you going?"

"Si," said Argentina and Chile in perfect unison.

"Anyone who isn't going to that party is a total loser," Argentina laughed. He didn't notice the annoyed glare Puerto Rico was giving him, but stopped laughing when Chile gave him a painful jab in his ribcage.

"Aye! What gives?" he yelled.

"I'm not going to that estúpida fiesta!" yelled Puerto Rico. "America is an annoying pain in the culata! Why would I ever want to go to one of his idiotic parties!"

She was ranting in very loud angry Spanish now.

"Ese imbécil! Lo odio! De todos los idiotas se quede con él por qué él? ¿Por qué él!"

"Woah! Calm down!" said Chile placing a hand on his sisters' shoulder. "Alright what did he do this time?"

"He's making me help him set up this whole thing," Puerto Rico sighed. "It's the first day of school and I already have tons of work I need to do tonight. I don't have time to help him and his silly party." She made a very angry 'huff', which managed to blow a strand of her curly hair out of her face. "Of course America doesn't care about that, all he cares about are trade demands, and tourism options, and telling me I can't have anymore cock fights!"

"Ughh…" Argentina sighed. "Here we go again, this whole 'boo-hoo, poor me, I'm an American territory speech."

Chile smacked him again, which succeeded in shutting him up.

"I'm sorry Hermana," Chile sighed patting her head. "You're just going to have to deal with it for a little while. When you declare yourself your own nation you can decide things for yourself, but until then you have to do what America tells you. However loco that might be."

Puerto Rico gave her brother an angry look. "Back when España was in charge of you, you were all ready to revolt."

"That's because España doesn't know the first thing about colonies," Chile said in a matter of fact tone. It was true though, absolutely every single one of Spain's territories either grew up to hate him, or suffered serious mental trauma. It almost made Chile feel bad about how unpopular the guy was. Almost.

Still being an America territory didn't seem much more appealing than being one of Spain. But still, it might be good for Puerto Rico, she was always stressing out about something, and America might be able to help her loosen up a bit.

"If you want, I'll come help you set up tonight so you don't have to do it all by yourself," Chile offered.

Puerto Rico immediately lit up. "Oh! Would you hermano? That would be perfecto! Muchas Gracias!" She gave Chile a big hug to express her gratitude.

Argentina, never to be out done, interrupted with a loud, "I'll help too."

Chile whirled around. "No, No! You are not coming!" he snapped.

"Why?" Argentina said. "There's nothing I'd love more than to spend some quality time with mi familia." He wrapped his arms around Chile and crushed the poor nation in a very one-sided hug.

"If you want to help to Argentina, I'd very much appreciate it." Puerto Rico smiled.

"See, she'd appreciate it!" Argentina smirked.

"Don't encourage him!" Chile yelled.

"Excuse me?" All three of them turned around to see who had spoken.

There stood a very tall figure, with dark eyes and a long dark cape, but he wasn't what made them all stop and gape.

Behind the man in the cape, was a dark looming seven-foot tall demon with blazing red eyes and pointy black fangs. It snarled and growled and questionable liquids leaked from it's gaping mouth.

"Do any of you know where classroom W-4 is?"

"SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!" the three Hispanic nations shrieked. They sprinted down out of the garden knocking over a few trashcans and Latvia in the process.

Transylvania stood there dumbly for a short moment, before turning and glaring at his companion.

"You're the reason I don't have any friends!" he wailed.

"BLOOOOOOOOOOD!" said Mr. Vampyre.

"I just fed you!" yelled Transylvania. "How can you be hungry again?"

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" said Mr. Vampyre.

"Alright fine, I'll make you some more Mamaliga Balls. Are you happy now?"

"BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD!"

"No I won't shape them to look like kittens,"

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Hey America? What's this text I got about there being some giant party tonight?" England asked, approaching the nation from behind.

"Dude! England!" said America. "There's gonna be a totally wicked awesome party tonight, and everyone is totally coming. Aren't you excited."

"Ecstatic," England said sarcastically, the only reason he was going was because Montserrat would definitely supply a fresh batch Rum, and he could get thoroughly drunk. Come to think of it…

"America? Where is Montserrat? You were going to watch her today right?"

"Who now?"

"…"

"BLAST IT! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

Translations:

Shonen-Ai= A japanese manga with lots of UST between two guys. (Hetalia is Shonen-Ai if you don't know)

Namastē Śrī Amērikā= Hello Mr. America (Hindi)

India and Yoga= Yoga was developed in India, along with Chess, Buttons, Parcheesi, Curry, and a whole bunch of other things.

Bollywood= Indian film industry

Fiesta= Party (Spanish)

Argentina's Text= Hello My Friend, How Are You? How Is the First Day of School? (Spanish)

Chile's Text= Mind Your Own Business! Idiot! (Spanish)

Señor Estúpido=Mr. Stupid or Spain in this case (Spanish)

Chica= Little Girl (Spanish)

Culata= Butt, this may be the wrong word (Spanish)

Puerto Rico's Rant= That Idiot! I hate him! Of all the people to get stuck with, why him? Why him? (Spanish)

Hermana/Hermano= Sister/Brother (Spanish)

Perfecto= Perfect (Spanish)

Muchas Gracias= Many Thanks (Spanish)

Mi Familia= My Family (Spanish)

Salvese Quien Pueda= Run For Your Lives (Spanish)

Transylvania and Mr. Vampyre= The Famous Vampire, Dracula, apparently resides in Transylvania. The Irish author Bram Stoker, also lived in Transylvania at the time he was writing it. Therefore people associate the country with Vampires, wether or not it's actually true. Transylvania hates Ireland for what she's done to his reputation.

Mamaliga Balls= A Popular Romanian Snack. Corn Bread stuffed with Salami or Sausage and then fried.


	10. Chapter 9: The Poppy and the Lotus 1

A/N: And another one! I am so proud of myself. This one is a special two parter.

I've been trying to get more characters who haven't had as much time in the story in this one.

By the way, If there is a canon pairing you would like to see in the story please tell me. So far I have only received requests for USUK, FrUK, Prucan, Spamono, FranceXSpain and Giripan. Just so you know I'm not going to take these relationships anywhere past 'mildly platonic,' since that's how they're handled in the original manga. And I can have multiple pairings between canon so don't think I'm making a one pairing limit here. My only exception do that would be something that didn't make sense at all (like GreeceXIceland.)

ALL HAIL THE CANON TEXT!

Also if any of you would like a more detailed description of the school, I'm up for that too.

-Please Enjoy

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Hello, my name is Bhutan," said Bhutan. He blinked his dark eyes, and stared straight ahead, his gaze unwavering. "This is a story about me, and the one who is dear to me."

* * *

"Alright class! Welcome to your first class at the World Academy," said Egypt. He looked around at the large crowd of Freshman who were all squished together in the classroom. Most of them were trying to keep their eyes open and looked ready to go back to bed. Egypt frowned but still tried to keep his tone upbeat. "I know your all very excited, but please contain yourself."

"Oh god I'm already bored," Czech sighed, laying her head down on top of her books.

"You should pay attention," Philippines scolded. "Egypt used to be one of the greatest empires ever,"

"That doesn't make this anymore interesting," Czech grumbled, her eyes drooping closed.

"What we will be doing in this class," said Egypt. "...Is testing your leadership skills, and abilities to cooperate with your fellow nations. It's a valuable skill that will hopefully make your lives much easier in the future."

He turned around a wrote something on the black board. He stepped back so the whole class could see what it said.

_"UN Meeting, Simulation."_

This made the young nations perk up a bit.

"A simulation?" Samoa whispered excitedly to her friend Morocco. "That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Have you seen my pencil?" Morocco hissed back. "It was here a second ago."

Samoa passed Morocco her own pencil and turned back to face the front of the class.

"You will all participate in a mock meeting," said Egypt. "So the first thing I want you to do is elect a moderator. They will be in charge of making sure the meeting runs smoothly."

"Oh! Me! ME ME ME ME ME ME!" yelled Maldives. "Can I be moderator?"

"No way!" said Sicily. "I'm obviously the best choice for a moderator."

"You couldn't moderate a fruit salad," said Singapore.

"You got a death wish?" yelled Sicily.

And just like that the entire classroom broke out into a large battle over who would hold the grand role of moderator.

"So much for world peace," Lebanon sighed. He was seated in-between Nigeria, who at the moment, was trying to pull Maldives back into her own chair.

"Oh for Ra's sake," Egypt sighed. "I'll pick the moderator."

He scanned the room looking for a nice, quiet, well behaved student.

His eyes landed on Czech Republic, who was fast asleep.

"You!" he shouted. "You'll do perfectly!"

"What now?" Czech sputtered, her head snapping back up.

"You will be the moderator," Egypt said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Am I now?..." Czech mumbled, her head slowly sinking back onto the desk. "How exciting."

"With that settled," said Egypt. "Let the meeting begin, your topic is current day environmental issues and how to handle them."

"Environmental Issues?" Costa Rica practically jumped out of her chair in excitement.

"You have a half an hour," said Egypt as he placed a timer on his desk. "I'll be back in that amount of time, and you can give me your solutions."

With that Egypt walked out of the classroom, leaving the Freshman completely unsupervised. Not a very bright decision on Egypt's part.

"Nigeria, what's an environmental issue?" Maldives whispered. "Does it involve snacks?"

"Ughh..." Nigeria fought the urge to begin banging her head on her desk. Her forehead was red enough as it was.

"Alright! Here's my idea," said Costa Rica standing up. This was her big chance to show the world what she was capable of. After-all, the Environment was her forte.

"A lot of environmental issues stem from things people do that are troublesome in the first place," she said. "Take plastic bags for example, they're always-"

"Question!" Morocco interrupted. "Which country are you from?"

"Uh...Costa Rica," said Costa Rica.

"Never heard of it," said Morocco, "Are you a newer country?"

"Well, No...I've been around for at least 400 years now," said Costa Rica, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "But that's not what's important right now-"

"What do people in Costa Rica do?" asked Lebanon curiously. "You sound Spanish? are you friends with Spain?"

"Is this relevant to the topic?" Costa Rica demanded.

"I have an idea!" said Philippines. "We could invent new appliances that run on only heat."

"How exactly do you propose we design these stunning new appliances?" Singapore asked sarcastically.

"Get Germany to engineer it?"

"Wait!" Costa Rica said. "You're going about this the wrong way! I have the healthiest environment on earth, I know what I'm talking about."

"SILENCE!" yelled Czech Republic. She swiped Morocco's newly acquired pencil and held it up for all to see.

"This is the talking stick," she said. "Who ever has the talking stick may speak."

It was silent for a moment as everyone waited for her to present the pencil to someone. However, Czech Republic merely continued to nap on her desk.

"Uh...aren't you going to give that to someone?" Nigeria asked.

"Do you have the talking stick Nigeria?" Czech Republic asked.

"No..."

"Well then wait until I finish my turn,"

She continued to snooze away, while everyone shot each-other confused looks.

"I think she's just doing this so we're quiet while she naps," Guyana muttered.

At the back of the classroom sat two other nations who were all but invisible to the other nations around them.

"Was it this bad when you took this class?" Montserrat asked Canada quietly.

"No...it was worse," Canada sighed.

_A Half an Hour Later..._

"Hello Class," Egypt said as he opened the door and strode back into the classroom. "How did the meeting go?"

There was a collective groan for the class, which was harmonized by some angry muttering and a loud "It Sucked!" from Singapore.

"Well...did you come up with any solutions?" Egypt asked, his heart sinking.

Czech Republic stood up and cleared her throat. "We the United Nations," she started, making sure everyone was listening. "...Have decided to ignore the problem and hope that it will eventually solve itself."

Egypt stood there staring at the class before him.

This year he had hoped, he had hoped for one shining moment this class may have proved to be a productive, friendly, cooperative class, who would work with all of their hearts to bring peace to their nation.

He gave a long sigh before saying, "Yep...that's the conclusion everyone always comes to...A+..."

It was terribly quiet as Egypt let that sink in.

"Hurray! We all passed!" Maldives yelled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Excuse me?" England said. "I'm looking for a little nation, she's about that tall, dark brown hair, have you seen her?"

"Sorry," said Finland. "I haven't, but I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you," England sighed. He checked Finland off of his list of people to ask. "Damn...Where could she have wandered off too?" England muttered. He had already searched the student lounge and freshman hallways, and was now resorting to running around and asking random people. Usually if it were any of his other territories he wouldn't have worried so much, and it wasn't even Montserrat's Panphobia that worried him.

If Northern Ireland found out what he'd done...

"Hey England!" America yelled running up behind him, waving a sheet of paper back in forth in the air. "I made some missing posters,"

"You made some what?" England raised one of his thick eyebrows as America shoved the piece of paper into his hands.

"You dimwit!" England yelled. "She's not a lost puppy! and you spelled her name wrong." He glanced at the poster again.

"What's more that drawing of her is absolutely atrocious! It's just a scribble!"

"No it's not!" America yelled, pulling the paper back. "See look, there are her hands, and those are her eyes."

"Why does she only have one eye?"

"No, your looking at her ears."

"Why does she only have one ear?"

"I didn't have any room for another one."

"Urghhhh!" England growled. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to think straight. He was sure he'd asked America to watch her for him, and while America definitely was the type to forget such things, Montserrat was not the type to simply wander off from a meeting place without the person she was supposed to meet.

"What if I asked someone else by mistake?" England suddenly exclaimed. "I mean maybe I asked someone I thought was you,"

"Maybe," said America. "But who on earth could you mistake for me? A hero like me doesn't get mistaken for others often!" he laughed.

"Hmm...Who could it have been..." England wondered.

Right behind the two nations Cuba and Puerto Rico walked by.

"Hey, did you see Canada walking around with that little English territory?" Cuba asked. "For a minute I thought it was America, you really can't tell those two apart."

"I know," Puerto Rico agreed. "I even get the two mixed up when America takes me to UN meetings,"

"Poor Canada," Cuba laughed. "It would suck getting mistaken for an idiot like America all the time."

The passed by England and America laughing loudly and continuing to insult the North American super power.

"Well I can't think of anyone," England sighed. "It was just a hunch anyway."

"Oye! Eejit!" England froze and looked over his shoulder, to see a tall gloomy looking nation walking towards him.

"Bollocks! It's Northern Ireland!" he hissed. "Quick! Act natural!"

"What does Natural look like?" America asked.

"Wha-AMERICA!" England shouted smacking his friend in the head. "Could you be any more stupid!"

"What are the two of ye doing over her in the Freshman halls?" Northern Ireland asked suspiciously.

"Oh! North! Hello!" England laughed nervously. "Fancy seeing you here,"

"Yeah, what he said!" America laughed a little too loudly and a few other nations turned to look at him curiously.

Northern Ireland stared at them blankly for a moment. "...Yeah...Look I wanted to ask you about something?"

"S-Sure! Fire away!" England stammered.

"It's about Montserrat, I just wanted to know how she was doing. I haven't seen her yet, and I know she was so nervous about starting," he looked down as he said this. Whenever he needed to ask England about Montserrat his tone was always much gentler, which of course meant that whenever England did something that upset Montserrat, North immediately turned hostile.

"Oh! She's fine!" England laughed. "She's off having classes, totally over all of her nerves."

"Really?" North looked surprised. "Th-That's great then!" he smiled just a little bit. "I have to admit, I was kind of worried ye were going to forget her or something and she'd be all alone on her first day, but if you say the lass is feeling chipper then I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Yeah, yeah that's great!" England snapped. "Now why don't you go to class or something."

North frowned and looked confused, but then sighed and gave England a scowl. "Yeah, yeah I hear you," he sighed.

And he would've have left, and that would have been the end of it.

However a little scrap of paper on the ground next to America caught Northern Ireland's attention. "What's this?" he asked picking it up.

"No don't!" England yelled. But it was too late, for North had already read the misspelled message on the top and was staring at the pitiful scribble of his only (self proclaimed) territory.

He looked at England with a blank expression on his face.

"Uh...North...are you alright?" England asked tentatively.

Northern Ireland didn't answer, but continued to stare at England.

"Maybe we broke him..." America whispered in England's ear.

And then Northern Ireland exploded.

"TÁ MÉ AG DUL CHUN MHARÚ AGAT, SASANA!" he roared grabbing England by his collar.

"Ireland! Calm down!" England stammered.

"Is that English he's speaking?" America wondered, having never heard the Gaelic language before.

"YE LET A LITTLE LASS LIKE MONTSERRAT GET LOST AT THIS SCHOOL! HOW DAFT ARE YE!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds!" said England.

"Don't think just because ye've conquered me in the past, I can't break yer kneecaps." Northern Ireland said in a low and dangerous voice, that caused both England and America to gulp.

"Now!" said Northern Ireland. "The two of you eejits are going to find help me find her, and if she is has so much as hair in the wrong place, lord help me I will tear out your vital regions one by one."

"Wait! What did I do?" America demanded.

"Ye drew a bloody ugly picture of my colony," yelled North. "Now move!" He stormed off down the hall.

It was quiet for a second, and America looked at England.

"A-are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine..." England sighed. "Ughh...Now he's out to kill me too, he really needs to learn how to take a chill pill." While it was true England was the stronger between him and Ireland, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by his elder brother. Probably had something to do with his screwed up childhood.

"Why does everyone in your family hate your guts?" America asked. England shot him a nasty look.

"You liked me just fine when you were little," he grumbled.

"Psh, whatever," America laughed, earning himself an angry glare from England. "Jeez, calm down, I was kidding."

"Git," England grumbled.

The two continued to stand there awkwardly for a moment. Trying to find some way to defuse the tension.

"Uh...England?" America asked.

"What?" England snapped.

"N-nothing I was just going to say that-"

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SEARCHING FOR MONTSERRAT!" North shouted, reminding the two nations about the dangerous threat they had just been issued.

"Aghh! Sorry, Coming!" England shouted, dashing down the hall.

"Y-yeah...," America stammered, and quickly followed suite.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So yeah...this is where we have lunch and stuff," Canada said quietly as he and Montserrat entered the school's central courtyard.

Montserrat's eyes were wide as she gazed around at the various places one could obtain food. Everywhere she looked was a different stand for a different type of cuisine.

"Who knew there were so many different types of food?" she said incredulously.

"There's a lot of different countries out there," said Canada. "We all have our different tastes, so it's only natural we'd have a lot of options."

Montserrat couldn't help but feel her mouth water when she inhaled all the new smells. It had been a day or so since she'd last eaten, what with all the chaos with Belarus and Russia.

"How about that stand," she said, pointing at a place that looked to be serving Bratwurst.

Canada wrinkled his nose and stared at her. "You want to eat _there_?" he asked. It definitely wouldn't have been his first choice. Especially since he could see a stand with a giant stack of pancakes and a pitcher of maple syrup.

"Not that I have any problem with Germany, but their wurst usually isn't the best." said Canada.

"It looks delicious..." said Montserrat dreamily, eyeing the greasy sausages.

"Yep, you're definitely an English territory," said Canada.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

On the other side of the courtyard Sicilly was picking up a gallon of Pasta.

"Can you eat that all on your own?" Czech Republic asked sleepily as she nibbled on some pork dumplings.

"Yesh," said Sicily through a mouthful of pasta, and before Czech Republic could even blink the entire plate of spaghetti was gone.

"H-how did you do that?" Czech Republic gaped.

Sicily appeared not to have heard her, "Ughh...I need some more, I'm still hungry," she said getting up from her seat next to Czech.

"Vee! Sorella! Sorella!" came an airy voice. Czech Republic looked and saw a spacey looking brunette guy, with an odd curl, waving at the two of them.

"Do you know that guy?" she asked.

"Buongiorno Fratello!" Sicily exclaimed, running to embrace her brother.

"Veeee! It's nice to see you! You're looking well," Italy smiled patting his little sister on the head.

"How are you doing?" Sicily asked. "Is anyone being mean to you?" she glared around at the room, daring anyone to bully her favorite fratello.

"Vee! Nope, Everyone has been super nice here. This place is so wonderful, specially since it's in my home," the two chattered on and on about Pasta and Art and Pasta and Gelato and Pasta and Pasta, and whatever else Italians love, and did I mention the pasta?

"I'm beginning to wonder if their obsession with pasta is really healthy or not," came a gruff voice behind Czech Republic.

"HOLY CRAAAP!" she shrieked, jumping three feet in the air. She spun around to see a stern looking blonde guy standing behind her.

"D-Don't do that!" she sighed, sinking back down in her seat. "God! You made me think it was 1939 again and you were ripping my country up,"

"I said I was sorry about that, no need to keep bringing it up" said Germany, eyes going downcast. "But you seem to be doing much better now then you were then,"

"Only 'cause you and Russia finally stopped tossing me around," she huffed, folding her arms.

* * *

_Historical Explanation_

_Back in the 1850's Czech Republic was nothing more than a tiny congregation of nations that lived inside the Austro-Hungarian empire. However, when the Austro-Hungarian fell in 1918 she rose and declared herself her the nation of Czechoslovakia. _

_Back then, Ms. Czechoslovakia was much more...shall we say...energetic._

"Look Mr. Poland!" Czechoslovakia said eagerly as she approached her big brother. "I've become my own nation, I'm going to be the best country in the whole world."

She waved her little arms around frantically, trying to demonstrate how excited she felt. "I can take anybody on! I'll be bigger than the Mongolian Empire before bedtime!"

"That's like great little sis," Poland smiled, patting her head. "Just remember to like keep a good tab on what's like going on in your country, or other people will like totally take advantage of you."

"Alright, I'll remember," Czechoslovakia smiled.

_Twenty Years Later_

"You know, looking back I probably should've heeded that advice better," Czechoslovakia sighed.

"No talking!" Germany yelled.

"I'm Sorry..." Czechoslovakia sniffed.

_In 1938 Czechoslovakia was having a lot of inner turmoil amongst her people, while also trying to dodge Hungary's attempts to reclaim the nation._

_Germany saw this and thought it would be a good time to try and claim her territories, since Czechoslovakia was so preoccupied with other things._

_He said, "Give me Sudetenland, Czechoslovakia, or I'll invade the whole country."_

_At first she wanted to fight Germany, but then England, America, and France said,_

_"We don't want a war! So give him what he wants or else it will be a big mess,"_

_It didn't matter in the end though, because Germany ended up invading anyway, and split up Czechoslovakia's territories until she had barely anything left._

"I wanted to be my own country," Czechoslovakia sniffed, burying her tear stained face in her hands. "But this hurts so much, and I am too small to stop it."

_At the end of the World War II, what was left of Czechoslovakia was given to Russia, and declared a part of the Soviet Union,_

_Until One Day..._

"Hey, Mr. Russia," Czechoslovakia asked timidly, "C-can I go home now? You gave my economy a big boost, and I'm grateful for that, but I want to go home."

"No." said Russia.

"What if I ask again?"

"No."

"What if I say please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

_Czechoslovakia kept asking and asking and asking until finally Russia said, "Alright fine, go home."_

_This was called the velvet revolution, and once again Czechoslovakia was her own nation._

_In 1993 she became the Czech Republic._

_However..._

"Hey! Sis! I heard you were like your own nation again?" said Poland the next time he saw his sister.

"Hold that thought," she yawned, and quickly fell asleep whilst standing up.

Poland stared at her for a moment, "Sis? uh...Sis?"

_End_

* * *

_"_Vee," Italy smiled. "That was a nice flashback, I don't think we watched that one before,"

"I wasn't that bad during World War II was I?" Germany frowned, looking to Sicily and Italy for comfort.

"Uh..." the two glanced at each other.

"No! Of course you weren't Germany, you were just having a bad decade is all," Italy laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Sicily agreed.

"Hey, is she even awake?"

Czech Republic had in fact fallen asleep in the middle of her own flashback.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Dude this Hamburger is amazing," Philippines gushed, trying to shove more of the greasy sandwich into his mouth.

"I think you need to stop hanging out with America Phil," Bhutan sighed. "You're becoming more like him every day."

"Americans are awesome," said Philippines. "Much better than Spain or Japan,"

"You have a hard time letting go of your grudges," Bhutan noticed.

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?" Philippines asked, choosing to ignore the previous statement. "Uh...well...I already have some food right here," Bhutan said pointing to a little parcel he was carrying.

"Where did you get that?" Philippines asked.

"I made it,"

"Dude you can cook? Since when?" this seemed to surprise the Asian nation.

"I learned how to along time ago," Bhutan said quickly. "I'm not very good at it though, I can never make anything right."

"Ahh...it can't be that bad," Philippines grabbed the parcel and opened it up to see what was inside. He frowned at the contents, and looked up at Bhutan.

"You know, when they say Chili-Cheese, it doesn't mean you just take peppers and dip them in cheese fondue," he explained. "Not all recipe's are literal,"

"Tasted fine to me," Bhutan pouted.

"Did you put curry in here too?" the Philippines asked. "What a weird combination."

"I-I like curry." Bhutan snatched his lunch away from his friend and quickly began harking it down.

Philippines furrowed his brow. Bhutan was acting weird. Usually he'd just stand around looking awkward and give everyone deadpan looks. It was strange to see him getting flustered, over his icky lunch no less.

_"Maybe he's just sensitive about his cooking like England is..."_ Philippines mused.

Before Philippines had time to ponder it further, he noticed Bhutan was staring at something. More particularly, someone.

"Who is that you're looking at?" he asked, following his friend's gaze.

Bhutan immediately snapped out of his daze and went back to devouring his food. "I-It's nothing,"

Philippines however continued to look until he spotted an abnormally tall girl with tan skin and curly black hair. She appeared to be in a fierce argument with China over something.

"Hey I know that girl," Philippines said. "Isn't that India? She's a senior right?"

"I guess," said Bhutan, though he visibly stiffened.

"Do you know her?" Phil pressed.

Bhutan glanced at her for a moment before looking down at his mostly eaten lunch. "We are friends, she lives right next to me."

"Why don't you go say 'hi' then?" asked Phil.

"No...that's okay, I'm fine over here, she's busy anyway."

"She really looks like she hates China," Philippines observed, watching as India slapped China in the face, who in turn swung a frying pan at her.

"They both have the worlds leading populations so they're at odds trying to declare which is superior," Bhutan explained.

"Ohhhh..." the Philippines said in an overly dramatic voice. He looked at Bhutan, who was still staring at the female nation. "Go on," he smiled. "Go say 'hi' to her,"

Bhutan stared at him for a moment, looking a bit unsure of himself. Then he sighed and placed the curry down next to him, and began to rise from his seat. When all of a sudden...

"I FOUND YOU PUNY ISLAND!"

* * *

To Be Continued Maybe...

* * *

EPILOGUE

_I finally arrived to the great World Academy..._

_but when I got here..._

_there were two strange nations sitting outside of the library..._

"This Seal Meat has got to be the most incredible thing I've ever eaten!" Tasmania gushed as she chewed. She tossed a piece to her Thylacine (Who is NOT a tasmanian devil, but a tasmanian tiger)

"Très Magnifique," Luxembourg agreed as she stuffed her face too. "We have had no food for the last two days,"

"I was afraid we were going to have to start eating the books," Tasmania laughed. "But then you showed up, and this is ripper,"

"I see..." Antartica stared bewilderedly at the two nations who were eating her seal meat in front of her. The minute they'd seen her they'd pounced her and begged for food. She wondered if that was normal for northeners.

"Would either of you know where the Administration office is?" she asked.

"Nope," said Tasmania.

"Not a clue," said Luxembourg.

"We've been lost out here for forever, and now you're lost with us," Tasmania explained cheerfully.

Antartica blinked. "Oh..."

* * *

Translations:

Ra=Egyptian Sun God

Costa Rica and the Environment=Costa Rica is the leading nation in being environmentally friendly. Whole cities have been redesigned so as to help protect the natural world, with whom Costa Rica is very close to.

Panphobia=The fear of everything

Northern Ireland's Gaelic Message= "I Will Kill You England"

Sorella= Sister (Italian)

Buongiorno= Good Morning (Italian)

Fratello= Brother (Italian)

Philippines and America= America and the Philippines forged an alliance after America helped to liberate the Philippines from Japan. Culturally the Philippines has adopted many American customs, and is linked more closely with the U.S. than most of his Asian counterparts.

Bhutan and the Chili Cheese= The National Dish of Bhutan is actually Cheese and Chili's. That's basically all it is.

Très Magnifique= Very Splendid (French)

Ripper= Awesome (Australian)


	11. The First Intermission: Transylvania

**A Short Intermission**

_Brought to you by,_

_Transylvania_

* * *

"Hello, dear friends," Transylvania said seriously. He was sitting on a spotlighted stage, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Today we are going to be talking about an issue that has plagued the world for centuries," he said. "An issue that has caused much pain and heart break among us nations, and should be taken very seriously." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Anglo curses," he uttered. There was a loud gasp heard from the Audience, and Latvia began to cry. (He stopped crying however when Belarus smacked him across the face.)

"I myself am a victim of a terrible Anglo curse," he sighed. "I am eternally tortured with the presence of a hideous monster, who haunts me day and night."

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Shouted Mr. Vampyre from the audience, causing several nations to scream and run out of the room.

"Terrible, I know," Transylvania said, "but there are far worse curses, here to speak to us today is another survivor of an Anglo curse, Mr. Hong Kong,"

There was a short applause as Hong Kong made his way on stage.

"Ni Hao," said Hong Kong in a tone that made him sound oddly robotic, "My name is Hong Kong, and when I was young, England cursed me to have thick eyebrows,"

The Audience gasped and hissed and booed.

"He did the same thing to me!" shouted India.

"Me too!" cried Montserrat and Maldives.

"And me!" shouted Australia, and New Zealand. The two glanced at Tasmania, who backed up against a wall. "Nope! No eyebrow curses here!" she stammered. "And I would like it to stay that way."

"Hey America?" Canada whispered, "We lived with England for forever, how come we never grew obnoxiously large eyebrows?"

"Quiet Canada! You'll jinx us!" America hissed.

"This is probably the most wide spread of Anglo curses," Transylvania sighed. "The Anglo known as England claims you as a territory, exploits you like there's no tomorrow. Then he steals all your culture and pastes caterpillars on your face!"

The audience booed again.

"Hold on!" Everyone gasped as Portugal took the stage. "I'd like to say a word in England's defense,"

Everyone began to shout and boo, and a tomato was thrown at Portugal from somewhere in Spain's direction.

"BLASPHEMY!" shouted Argentina. "HE'S EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL!"

Portugal ignored the angry shouting and pulled out a chart.

Everyone immediately became quiet when they saw how professional he looked.

"I have directed all of my government funded scientific programs towards the issue of England's eyebrows up until this point, and I can assure you that he's not giving you giant eyebrows on purpose."

"He's not?" the Audience asked.

"He's not," said Portugal. "Our studies have shown that England's eyebrows are in fact a deadly disease! Precisely 7000 years after the eyebrows have been contracted the victim instantly dies!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" shouted Australia. "YOU CAN'T BE FREAKIN' SERIOUS!"

"This disease needs to be quarantined, Da?" said Russia. "How about we blow up all the nations who have it?"

"I don't think that will work Russia," Lithuania sighed.

The Audience was now a mess with thick browed nations who were running around shrieking about their imminent deaths.

"Was that really true?" Brazil asked Portugal as he sat down.

"Nope," he said bluntly. "Now England and I are even."

"What? Did he curse you too or something?" Brazil asked.

"New Years eve he got drunk and enchanted my toilet so it would talk." Portugal sighed. "I ended up having to buy a new one,"

"...That's nasty..." Brazil grimaced.

"Yep."

"Alright!" Transylvania declared, standing up for all to see. "I think we all agree that the only way to fix this problem, is to declare war on England, Scotland, Wales, and both of the Irelands."

There was a roar of agreement.

"Alright that's enough!" the room went quiet as Ireland took the stage. A few gasps were heard. "All of ye, don't get yer trousers in a knot," she sighed.

"Wha-WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!" Transylvania yelled.

"Hey! Transy! Long time no see!" Ireland laughed, smacking Transylvania on the back and causing him to fall over.

"Get your hands off of me!" Transylvania yelled. "This meeting was called to determine what we were going to do about you and your barbaric siblings-"

"Oye," Ireland laughed. "No easy shots at the babbie brothers, though ye can provoke Scotland if ye want, I'm sure he'd take you up on a fight, love,"

Transylvania wrinkled his note in disgust and straightened his jacket out. "Because of you my life was ruined, I've been followed around by that..._thing_...and it's all been downhill from there,"

"Who? Oh ye mean Dracula?" Ireland said pointing her thumb at the vampire in the audience. "Ye should be nicer when ye talk about him, he's a fragile creature."

"He drinks blood for heavens sake!" Transylvania shrieked.

"And America eats toxic cow fat but that doesn't say anything about the lad's character," Ireland laughed.

"Wait did she just insult me?" America asked Canada through a mouthful of hamburger.

"It's nothing that hasn't been said before," Canada whispered.

"Oh, Okay then." America shoved the rest of the burger in his mouth. "That reminds me, who are you again?"

"Canada, your brother,"

"Oh, Okay then."

Up on the stage Transylvania was still holding a very one-sided argument with Ireland.

"Your horrible black magic, and your outrageous behavior says it all! Not to mention you're unnecessarily violent, and cruel."

"Yer jist still sore about the time I sent you that Twilight merchandise on yer Birthday," Ireland sighed. "I swear, I honestly thought you'd like it."

"I remember that," Hungary laughed. "That was funny."

The rest of the Audience began laughing too.

"No!" shouted Transylvania, "It was not funny! It ruined my image! That's what you are Ireland! An image ruiner!"

"At least I'm not a Twilight Fan!" Ireland laughed.

"I HATED THAT BOOK!"

Just then light flooded through the dark room, and everyone looked up to see England standing before them.

"Hey Eejit!" Ireland smiled. "The Vampire freak was trying to conspire against us again, luckily I saved ye from destruction."

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?" England shrieked.

"Well that explains why it was so cramped in here," China said glancing around at England's many sweater vests.

"Hey England! Why do you have a dress in here?" France smiled, pulling out the Britannia Toga and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

~End of Omake~


	12. Chapter 10: The Poppy and the Lotus 2

A/N: Okay, before you all freak out and start throwing your shoes at me, let me say I'm so sorry for disappearing on you guys. I really didn't mean to be away so long. But this document deleted itself several times (stupid fan-fiction updates) and I lost motivation half way through.

I apologize to all of those who have not yet had their characters appear or have only had their characters make miner appearances. I am trying so hard to fit everyone in, but I need the story to remain consistent and I'm also trying to focus on developing the characters that have already been introduced to give the readers some breathing air without having a million characters forced at them all at one time. Don't worry though, because I promise that this story is going to be a very long one, and everyone is going to have a turn.

I also apologize for mistakes I have made in the text, particularly politically incorrect statements, such as saying Maldives is Arabic. I'm trying to remain as accurate as possible, but it's hard to keep track of so many different cultures and different facts. I've been really stressed out trying to keep all these countries straight, which brings me to my next announcement, that everyone needs to read.

When I hit chapter 20 I will stop accepting characters. I already have a good 40 and I know that there's bound to be more on the way. This also means that when I hit 20 I'm going to ignore character submissions. It's been putting me down how 90% of the reviews I receive have all been submissions and very few people have anything to say about the story itself. Plus I'm not going to be able to write for a thousand characters, it's just not possible for any author. I hope you guys aren't to disappointed in me, but I am only human.

One note from this chapter. After writing this, I think Armenia may be my new fave OC. XD

Alrighty, here we go!

* * *

Prologue

"Wooo!" Brazil cheered. "It's summertime! Do you know what that means? Beach! Sun! Chicks! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Beach!" Maldives exclaimed. "I love the beach! Lets go right now!"

"Hold on you two," Nigeria said with a disapproving glance at the two of them. "Summer isn't all fun and games,"

"It's not?" said Brazil.

Nigeria glared at him for a moment before continuing. "If you guys really want to enjoy summer you need to take some precautions to be safe, that not only goes for you, but for everyone, especially the readers."

"What does she mean by 'readers'?" Maldives asked Brazil.

"I think she just broke the 'don't break the fourth wall' rule," Brazil hissed back.

"Here's a list of things you should do if you want to get the most out of your summer," Nigeria said.

**Nigeria's List Of Summer Safety**

_1. Wear lots of sunscreen. Sunburn can cause lots of discomfort and if the case is severe enough, it can lead to skin cancer. Using tanning oil is not an appropriate substitute. Be sure to wear as much sunscreen as possible and reapply it often._

_2. Wear bug-spray. Bug bites are irritating, and some bugs even carry diseases. Make sure you find an organic kind so as to be environmentally friendly._

_3. Don't sleep in to late. While most people like to do this on summer vacation, it is important to keep a steady sleep schedule. A person who's sleep is un-organized is more likely to get sick, as it weakens your immune system._

_4. While there is a lot of free time during the summer, do not spend it all slacking off. Use this free time to accomplish tasks you wouldn't normally have time to do during the other seasons. And one other thing-_

Nigeria continued to rattle on about this and that, pointing out different items of the list on a chalkboard she had somehow obtained, while Maldives and Brazil watched with mild confusion.

"How much longer is she going to keep talking?" Maldives whined, "I wanna go to the beach,"

Brazil let out a deep sigh, "For some reason summer just became less fun,"

* * *

Montserrat wasn't sure what exactly she'd done to anger the higher powers of this earth, and set them against her. She thought she had been particularly reasonable over the many years she had been a country. All those empires stomping on her without even giving her a second glance, and never once had she complained. Yet somehow she always got the short end of the stick.

The idea of staying at the academy had been starting to become a just a tad more appealing to her. Sure a large percentage of their students were certifiably insane, and it was crowded and frightening. But the food had been the most incredible thing she had ever tasted in her life. That was almost enough the forgive all the insanity.

She had been so distracted by the lovely sausage she was eating that she accidentally walked right into the person she had earlier been trying to avoid.

"I FOUND YOU PUNY ISLAND!" shrieked Belarus.

Montserrat froze when she saw the icy blue eyes, and quickly turned to run. Belarus was quicker however and got her by her shoulder.

"TIME TO DIE!"

"Eeek!" Montserrat squeaked, dropping the wurst (if she hadn't been cornered by a psychopath at that moment she would have wept for the tragic loss.)

Belarus brought a knife up to Montserrat's throat. "Say goodbye she hissed."

Montserrat's life flashed before her eyes. Most of it was full of volcanic explosions and England trying to force feed her scones, and that made her feel much better about her oncoming demise.

"Hey! Why are you picking on that poor kid?" came a voice.

Belarus and Montserrat both looked surprised as they turned to see a boy with oddly shaped black hair, who was scowling at Belarus.

"What're you supposed to be?" Belarus grunted.

"I'm the Philippines!" said the Philippines, puffing out his chest. "And this is Bhutan," he pointed at another boy, who looked as if he really wasn't interested what was happening as he instead focused on shoveling curry into his mouth. Montserrat didn't blame him, she'd rather eat amazing food too.

"Don't think we're going to let you bully people like that we-" The Philippines was cut short as a dagger came flying by his ear and landed a few inches next to him, lodging itself in the ground.

"You annoy me," Belarus hissed. "Annoy me again, and I won't miss,"

The Philippines shrank back a little, his original resolve much weakened. "Y-you can't hurt anyone here. I doubt a country like you could just destroy another one,"

At this point Belarus, Montserrat, and Bhutan we're all staring at him like he was crazy.

"No, not one of the bigger ones like you maybe," said Belarus, sizing him up. "But I could definitely maim you a little, which of your regions is your favorite?"

"Alright that's enough," Everyone turned to see a taller girl with short black hair giving them all an exasperated look. "Belarus, quit being a _hresh, _and leave the poor freshman alone."

"Armenia," said Cambodia warningly, appearing behind her friend.

"You got a problem _suka_?" Belarus hissed.

"Please," Armenia said with a roll of her eyes, "You think your little antics are so scary, but we all know your money's gone down the drain and you're just all talk."

"Armenia," Cambodia repeated, tugging on her friend's arm.

"I'LL MURDER YOU FOR THAT!" shrieked Belarus, lunging at Armenia.

"Bring it you _hogebanakan!" _Armenia yelled running head first at the other girl.

In a matter of seconds the two were a rolling on the ground punching and pulling at each-other's hair.

"You stupid little four-eyes!" Belarus yelled.

"Russia doesn't love you!" shouted Armenia, who received an angry yell and a kick in the face for that comment.

"Hey check it out! It's a cat fight!" yelled Brazil. Suddenly the entire school was crowded around the two girls, chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

Cambodia sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Rough day?" asked Bhutan.

"You could say that," said Cambodia.

Bhutan offered her some of his curry, and she smiled and took it. Her smile faded however when she tasted it. Blegh! it was almost worse than English food.

"So you two friends?" Bhutan asked quietly, pointing between Cambodia and Armenia.

"I guess you could say that," she sighed. "We're roomies."

She was wishing she'd just gone ahead and had lunch with Laos, but then Vietnam and Thailand and the rest of the Asians would have been there.

She wondered if dealing with them would have been worse than trying to deal with Armenia.

"Eat fist Blondie!"

It was a close call indeed.

"Hey, wasn't there another girl in this fight?" said Bhutan, causing Cambodia to snap out of her mulling and realize that the tiny little Freshman Belarus had been threatening had in fact disappeared.

* * *

"Where were you?" Canada asked when he saw Montserrat sprinting towards him.

"It's not important, lets just head to the next class," Montserrat said quickly, grabbing Canada's sleeve and pulling him out of the courtyard.

Then again, maybe she still had a little luck afterall.

* * *

Guyana had never seen anything quite like Singapore. All through class he found he could do nothing but stare at her. It wasn't his fault, she was just to lovely. The way her dark hair flowed down her shoulders, and the way her blue eyes would flash angrily every so often, and the way her voice sounded when she was screaming at him-wait was she saying something?

"...Bajingan! Are you even listening!"

"Huh?" Guyana said dreamily.

Singapore groaned and flexed her fists, fighting the urge to deck this creep in the face.

"I said, Why have you been staring at me for the last ten minutes! It's freaking me out!"

Guyana blinked and seemed to snap out of his daze. "I-I wasn't staring!" he said, turning bright red.

Singapore's eyes narrowed, and her stance became a bit more intimidating. "Whatever you were doing, quit it!" she spat.

"Yes Ma'am," Guyana said quickly.

She scowled at him for a few more moments before walking back to her seat.

"What's taking Ms. Greece so long?" Macau asked Hong Kong, who was seated next to him. "It's already been twenty minutes, and class hasn't started yet."

Hong Kong shrugged, and continued doodling on his notebook. "Maybe it has something to do with Belarus and Armenia having that big fight in the courtyard."

"Again?" Macau sighed. "We're not even two days into the year and they're already at each other's throats,"

Just then the door opened to the classroom, and in walked the Roman Empire, Germania, and the Greek Empire.

"If two students are fighting, Ms. Greece, it's your responsibility as a teacher to break those two apart,"

"Aw, but it's nice to see two intelligent female students practicing battle technique in their free time," the Greek Empire smiled, "It's been a long time since I've seen someone manage to use a bendy straw as such an effective weapon."

Germania frowned. "Yes well, as impressive as that might be, the school grounds are not a suitable area to have a battle."

"Too bad you broke it up Germania," the Roman Empire sighed. "It's been a while since I've seen a good cat fight."

"Sir that is sexist, and a disgusting statement to hear come out of the mouth of a responsible adult," Germania said sternly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The Roman Empire exclaimed loudly, a worried expression creeping over his face. "Since when did I become a responsible adult?"

Germania stared at Rome silently, and wondered how a man like this became the greatest empire in all of history. "Whatever," he grumbled, walking towards the door. "The two of you carry on with your business, I have things I need to do."

"See ya later, Aphrodite," Rome winked at the Greek Empire and then turned to leave as well.

"Alrighty Class," the Greek Empire smiled. "Welcome to Battle Strategy, here we learn about Battle maneuvers, and how to effectively handle an army."

Argentina, (who up until now had been firing spitballs at Latvia for some reason) leaned over and whispered in Chile's ear, "Señora Greece, doesn't really look like the type who would be good at teaching battle, she's so dainty looking and pretty,"

Before he could even finish the sentence, a Javelin came flying at him and Chile. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you two ladies," the Greek Empire smiled. "Excuse me if you two want to finish flirting,"

The rest of the classroom laughed while Chile went red and smacked Argentina in the face. "You're talking about a freaking spartan estúpido!" he spat.

"That's right," the Greek Empire laughed cheerfully. "The Spartans were the greatest warriors of all time, and I'm going to train you in the Spartan ways. So first things first, you two will be given no food or water for the next three days because of your insolence,"

"What!" Chile and Argentina demanded.

"Four days," the Greek Empire smiled.

"But, Miss Greece," came a timid voice from the back. Everyone turned to see Greenland raising her hand and looking nervous. "People can only go three days without water, otherwise they die. It's a fact of nature."

"And you will join them," the Greek Empire said cheerfully without missing a beat.

Greenland's eyes widened in fear, and she made a few surprised whimpering noises, before sinking into her feet.

"Now then," said the Greek Empire, turning to address the class. "I'm going to throw daggers at you, and if you survive without any maiming, you get an A+. If you get hurt or die, tough. Lets begin!"

Everyone quickly turned the desks over as a reign of daggers came flying at the students.

"This psycho is Greece's mother?" Macau exclaimed. "He's always so calm, an at ease? How did he stand growing up with this,"

Hong Kong shrugged again, as a dagger came whizzing over his head. "I'm not sure, but I do suddenly realize where all of our female students get their role model."

* * *

Bhutan had finally gotten away from all the chaos the fight had stirred up and was finishing his curry in a quiet hallway. Phil really did spend way too much time with America. That stupid stunt he'd pulled back there had that idiot heroes' name written all over it. It was better to avoid conflict like that and stick to ones' self. That's what always did, and the people of his country were always happy and content.

"Hey Bhutan,"

The spoon in Bhutan's hand froze mere centimeters from his mouth when he heard that voice. He glanced up and she was standing right in front of him, smiling. How was it he failed to notice her come in?

"I saw you earlier, and I was going to say Hi," India smiled. "But then that whole thing with Armenia and Belarus happened and I couldn't find you,"

Bhutan nodded, to show he understood.

"Mind if I sit down?" India asked.

He shook his head and she plopped down beside him.

And she was right beside him again. How many times had they sat like this together? It was probably more times than anyone could count, but it still felt weird every time she did. Especially now that he was seeing less and less of her.

She'd always seemed bigger and more stunning than he could ever be. But lately India had just taken off. Her culture and industry was booming like never before, and she had become one of the most intelligent and beautiful countries ever. It was easy to forget that not too long ago she was...

* * *

"Miss India!" Bhutan exclaimed when he saw her making her way up the path to his house. He dropped the basket he'd been weaving and sprinted down the mountain side to meet.

"Hello Bhutan," she smiled weakly. "How have you been?"

"Are you alright?" Bhutan exclaimed, "You look tired, sit down and rest for a second,"

India nodded and slowly sat down on the ground, Bhutan quickly sitting down beside her.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked worriedly. "You look really bad,"

It was true. Her dark curly hair was messy and tangled, and her Sari which was usually kept nice and clean was wrinkled and covered in filth.

But she smiled at him none the less and said, "I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

Bhutan's concerned look shifted into something darker. "England's exhausting you," he said. "You shouldn't be hiking up the mountains to visit me when you're feeling like this."

"No I'm fine." India smiled. "Besides being with you up here is nice, it's really relaxing."

Bhutan frowned but didn't counter her argument. He wished she wouldn't do this to herself, it really wasn't worth her time to keep coming all the way up here to see him. Not with the way England was treating her.

Bhutan had never formally met England, but it didn't matter. Bhutan hated him all the same, no one should take advantage of India this way. It made him want to lash out, and tell England off. But of course that would only cause trouble for him in the long run, and make the situation for India worse. He hated England.

"Do you want some curry?" India asked pulling out a little bundle from a bag she'd been carrying. "I have all this extra, I thought you might like it seeing as how you and eyebrows have the same talent for cooking," she teased.

"Hey! Don't compare me to that guy!" Bhutan pouted. "I'm nothing like him!"

India smiled and ruffled his hair. "That's true, you two are both very different."

Bhutan frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "You're acting like something is bothering you."

India sighed. She leaned back and stared at the clouds that were lazily drifting over them.

"Your home is so pretty Bhutan," she smiled. "The mountains and the forests, it's all so lovely."

Bhutan's cheeks went a little pink. "It's not like I have anything you don't have," he said, twiddling his fingers in embarrassment.

"Mmm..." India closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting herself relax.

Bhutan quietly watched her. It was quiet as the two sat together and let the environment seep in around them. It was like that for a while until India finally opened her eyes and said, "I think I'm going to revolt against England,"

It too Bhutan a moment to register that. "What?"

"I'm going to revolt against England again," she said, this time more firmly.

"But the last time you did that he-"

"I know," said India. "But I can't live my life under him, I'm not going to let everything that I am slip away just because I'm afraid of what could happen. I used to be one of the greatest nations in Asia, and if I want to reclaim that kind of power to make the world better, I can't do it without my freedom."

Bhutan looked at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "Why're you telling me this?"

"Because if I do this," she said. "I'm not going to be able to come and visit you for a long time."

Bhutan's eyebrows creased, and his mouth stretched into a thin line. Without thinking, he placed his hand on India's and squeezed. "...Ok," he said after a long while.

"Huh?" India looked a bit surprised by how quickly he supported this decision.

"Do what you need to do," Bhutan smiled. "It doesn't make any difference so long as you're alright in the end."

India looked at him, and then smiled softly. "I promise I'll come visit again as soon as all this is over."

"Yeah," Bhutan gave her a small smile in return.

"In the mean time though," she said, her tone becoming joking. "I want you to eat up that curry little boy. I can't have you starving while I'm gone."

"Just because my food tastes bad, doesn't mean it isn't edible," Bhutan snorted.

"Depends on your definition of edible," India snickered.

The two laughed and joked and enjoyed each other's company long after the sun set, and up until early dawn.

_The Indian Independence Movement lasted from 1858 to 1947, spanning the Great Depression, and both World Wars._

_Bhutan was the first country to formally recognize India as an independent Nation._

* * *

"You alright?" India asked. "You spaced out there for a second."

"Huh?" said Bhutan. "Oh, Sorry."

"Not at all," India smiled. "Nice to spend some time with you, I gotta run though. I have a class in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, nice talking to you too," said Bhutan. He waved as India left down the hall.

_"The larger and busier you get the less time you can spend with me,"_ he thought. _"but that's fine. So long as we can have little moments like these, I'm content. So long as you can still look at me and smile, then it's enough."_

End

* * *

Epilogue

"You threw daggers at your class?" Germania demanded.

"They were being highly disruptive," smiled the Greek Empire.

* * *

To be continued maybe...

* * *

Translations:

Hresh=Freak (Armenian)

Suka=Un-Kind Word (Belarusian)

Hogebanakan=Psychopath (Armenian)

Banjingan=Idiot (Malay)

Señora= Mrs. (Spanish)

Estúpido= Stupid

Spartans= Elite Greek Warriors from the city of Sparta, possible the best military in history. The movie 300, THIS IS SPARTA! That's them baby.


End file.
